Persona: Ordem dos Detetives de Investigação Negra
by Kain Legado
Summary: Paralelo ao mundo de Persona 3/4, em uma cidade qualquer de um país distante ao da série original, este é o ponto de vista do jovem Legado, que um dia, se viu jogado no mundo das sombras, sendo obrigado a enfrentar a tudo e a todos que ele prometera esquecer e ignorar... Ele deve percorrer o infinito caminho deste labirinto sombrio, para tentar finalmente ter a redenção de todos.
1. Chapter 1

A verdade que se esconde por traz de tua verdadeira faceta deve ser revelada. Mesmo que um dia ela se perca no mar que há em tua alma, por cair no esquecimento de teu verdadeiro eu.

**Pois a arcana é o meio pelo qual tudo é revelado**

_O meu nome, é algo que tento esquecer, pois ele relembra o passado que a muito nego, mas que constantemente devo aceitar. Sigo pela alcunha de "Pendragon", aquele que aceitou meio a um mar de arrependimentos, carregar as expectativas de seus demais, jogando fora as suas próprias._

_ Em verdade, não há arrependimentos de minha parte, há sim, um mar de tristezas no qual continuo a me afogar, porem ainda há esperanças para os demais. Anda entre nós, aquele que um dia ira me puxar para longe deste interminável campo de mentiras que vós chamais de mundo._

1°Ato:

Lua de Cristal

O ano andava pelo fim de novembro. O tempo sofria sua lenta passagem da primavera para o verão, mesmo que o tempo na cidade fosse de uma maior constância para o frio e chuvas torrenciais ocasionais. Eu, assim como o tempo, ia mudando, mudando de pensamento. Ora pensava na política local, ora em minha vida...

Eu lentamente subia o morro que dava em frente ao colégio caso o descesse. Vestindo o moletom escolar por cima de uma camisa de manga comprida comum, usando a calça azul marinho, eu ia seguindo meu caminho, enquanto mudava de pensamentos.

"Hoje foi mais um dia entediante de escola" foi o que me veio à mente, ao lembrar que meu melhor amigo não comparecera a mais uma aula. "O que ele está pensando, estamos quase no fim do ano, e as provas vêm ai... Aquele folgado".

Perdido em meus próprios e amargurados pensamentos, eu não fui capaz de notar que uma pessoa me seguia já fazia algum tempo, e só fui me dar por conta no momento em que fui puxado para não colidir com um poste de luz. Pego de surpresa, virei para traz:

- _Mas o que!?_ – Exclamei ao finalizar minha meia volta, antes de cair em silencio, encarando o ser que me puxara. Demorei algum tempo para reconhecer a garota a minha frente: mais baixa do que eu, olhos castanhos reluzentes, usando o uniforme feminino do meu colégio, e com um agora irreconhecível longo cabelo azul escuro, que ainda me causava confusão para reconhecê-la.

- _Jéssica!_ – Exclamei quando seu nome pulou a minha mente. - _Quase não te reconheci._

- _Como assim? Nos falamos há duas horas na aula_. – Falou com aquele jeito calmo e de tom baixo dela.

Jéssica, ou Yessica como a chamo, é como se fosse minha irmã menor. Morávamos no mesmo edifício quando éramos mais novos, e desde que entramos para o ensino médio, nos reencontramos. Desde então estamos sempre na mesma turma. Mesmo que eu não fale muito com ela, nos damos razoavelmente bem, e só discutimos por que...

- _A sei... _– Começou virando os olhos para cima. – _Não me reconheceu por causa do cabelo azul lilás_. – Completou me encarando com um rosto que dividia uma expressão séria, e ao mesmo tempo triste.

- _Não, eu juro que eu estava distraído, é sério!_ – Tentei mentir, mesmo que inutilmente, a verdade é que minto muito mal. – _Além do que um cabelo azul escuro como esse te torna reconhecível instantaneamente... Haha_. – Forcei uma risada enquanto coçava a cabeça para disfarçar a mentira.

- _É azul "lilás", e não precisa mentir, você mente muito mal, sempre coça a cabeça quando o faz._

Mais uma vez, uma de minhas manias me denunciou, obrigado corpo, obrigado...

- _Igual, tome cuidado, você quase beijou o poste ai da frente..._ – Subitamente, Yessica ficou calada, olhando na direção do poste.

Lentamente virei minha cabeça na mesma direção, para "averiguar" a situação, e foi ai que eu vi minha deusa...

Vindo da direção oposta da rua, surgindo no horizonte como se fosse o sol de uma nova manhã, estava ela, a garota que todo garoto deseja ter para si: Yami. Descendência japonesa, com leves traços, acompanhados de graciosos olhos azuis escuros e uma pequena boca, formando o que parece uma máscara que esconde algo ainda mais bonito em seu interior. Tão bonito que se outra pessoa visse, tentaria roubar para si. Dona de um corpo modelado com uma voluptuosidade precisa, ela usava uma tiara preto escuro, que se escondia em seus longos cabelos de igual tonalidade, vestindo uma camisa branca solta de manga curta por debaixo da jaqueta do colégio, com uma calça, também, do colégio.

Yami sempre foi considerada uma garota tímida dentro do colégio, conhecida por sua gentileza com todos os seres vivos, ela também não tinha muitos amigos, eu não sabia o porquê, já que éramos de turmas diferentes. Mas garanto que se estivéssemos na mesma sala, seria amigo dela há muito tempo... Quem eu quero enganar, eu possivelmente travaria violentamente na frente dela, parecendo quase uma maquina. O que iria me render uma má impressão e um péssimo começo, se não fim...

Na medida em que ela ia passando, minha cabeça se movia em sua lenta marcha. Ela virou na minha direção, e para o acelerar de meu coração, abanou graciosamente para mim. E eu... Eu fiquei parado ali com a maior cara de idiota... Acho que até babei um pouco.

- _Você viu isso! Ela abanou para mim! _– Exclamei com enorme entusiasmo. _ Viu, viu, viu! _– Repeti até ficar sem ar.

- _Sim eu vi... Você bancar o idiota foi isso que eu vi. Ela estava abanando para mim, Yami-chan é minha amiga desde o fundamental, só demos azar de não cair na mesma turma mais... Baka. _– Falou acabando com toda minha alegria, e despertando minha curiosidade.

-_ Como assim você é amiga da Yami, e nunca me contou isso! E, han... O que "baka" significa? _– Perguntei meio confuso com o termo.

Yessica ficou em silencio me encarando por um longo tempo, eu nunca fui capaz de dizer no que ela estava pensando, enquanto me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida. Tudo que sei, é que ela erguia a sobrancelha, toda vez que estava analisando alguém ou algo, como se parasse para observar uma mudança de paradigma.

Então sem quebrar aquele silencio, Yessica deu meia volta, indo na mesma direção que Yami, falando alto o suficiente para que pudesse ouvir.

- _Baka, é o que você é agora para mim. Arthur no Baka._ – Finalizou sumindo ao dobrar na esquina do fim da rua vazia, ainda me deixando com a dúvida...

Foi quando notei que ficara parando tanto tempo, que o sol começava a se por aos poucos no horizonte. O que significava... Que tinha perdido o ultimo ônibus que ia para minha casa. "Droga", falei mal de mim mesmo por ser tão descuidado. Isso significava que eu teria de ir a pé até em casa, o que era do mesmo modo igual, a dizer que eu chegaria atrasado para o jantar. "Eu sei que vou ouvir da minha irmã, mas mesmo assim, é melhor ligar para avisar". Mas sendo sincero, eu temia pelo que podia estar me esperando como "janta" aquela noite. Vagas imagens de outras criações demoníacas de minha irmã rodavam minha memória.

Uma hora depois de ouvir pelo telefone, muito da minha irmã sobre responsabilidade, e de muito andar, eu vi o centro da cidade. A esta hora bem movimentando e cheio de vida. O que indicava que tinha percorrido um terço de todo caminho até meu destino. Decidi parar em um mercadinho para comprar algo para beber. Foi quando eu vi um pôster pendurado ao lado do caixa em um pilar.

Era o pôster dos "Cavaleiros" como ele se chamavam. Em teoria era um grupo/culto relativamente novo, eles veneram uma espécie de ideia sobre um equilíbrio entre os humanos, meio um socialismo ou comunismo... E no meio a tudo isso ainda havia uma espécie de entidade superior demoníaca, contra a qual os "Cavaleiros" lutavam.

Típica história de fanáticos religiosos. Não, que eu os conheça porque acredito neles ou algo assim, mas sim porque certo colega meu acredita, e vive repetindo a história do culto em sala de aula, uma grande bobagem isso sim. Isso me cheira a algo ruim, envolvendo forças maiores da cidade, possivelmente a máfia local ou alguns políticos corruptos, o tipo de gente que tira proveitos de qualquer um, e que você tentaria evitar em sã consciência.

Depois de pagar pela minha bebida, segui meu caminho. Aos poucos eu já podia ver a lua quase cheia indo lentamente para seu ápice de gloria, mesmo sabendo que ela não estaria completa esta noite, ela ainda assim seguiria para depois cair... Eu deveria dar um jeito na mania de perder a noção do tempo, não sei quando tempo parei para ver a lua incompleta, porque ao olhar o relógio, era quase dez horas da noite.

As ruas nunca foram muito seguras, e por isso eu decidi me apressar para chegar em casa logo, além do que meu estomago estava começando a roncar.

Assim que pisei dentro de casa, senti o vago cheiro de comida no ar, parecia de macarrão com molho vermelho, meu favorito! Corri para a pequena cozinha de nossa residência, e abri o forno só para me decepcionar. Não era macarrão, era uma panela de sopa de massa! Não que eu odeie, mas ao encarar a realidade que seria minha janta, senti vontade de ir dormir sem comer mesmo.

Mas encarando, também, o fato de que amanhã teria aula de educação física, decidi que não queria morrer no meio dela por fome, então esquentando a sopa, engoli sem grande vontade. Em seguida fui para a sala de estar, e me aconcheguei no sofá para ver TV. Novamente perdi controle do tempo, acordei repentinamente com algum som alto. Verifiquei a TV, mas ela parecia desligada, mesmo que eu não lembrasse de a ter desligado.

Lentamente me ergui esticando todo o corpo, como um animal que estivesse meramente se preparando para voltar a dormir, quando olhei pela janela da sala, que dava para a rua em frente a minha casa, notando por fim que a única luz de todo o local era a da lua. Esfreguei meus olhos com força, achando que ainda estava com sonolência, pois a lua parecia emitir um brilho, digamos, "maligno", como se gritasse "VA DORMIR AGORA".

Eu pensei comigo mesmo, "quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim lua", só para chegar à conclusão que deveria estar ficando louco, pouco a pouco. Tentando esquecer-me do ridículo que passara, ia me dirigir para meu quarto, porem parei na porta de entrada da residência. Por baixo dela, entrava uma sombra que dava a entender que alguém estava parado ali. Senti-me tentando a abrir a porta, mas algo ainda gritava em minha mente "VA DORMIR AGORA".

Porem minha curiosidade parecia querer falar mais alto, com o coração batendo a mil por hora, me esgueirei, dando toda a volta na sala, para ver através da janela quem estava ali... E como em um anticlímax, não vi nada ali... Tanto é que a sombra parecia ter até mesmo sumido! Achei estranho, porem sensato seguir o conselho que me davam anteriormente, e assim segui para meu quarto para repousar, caindo em um sono profundo...

Em meu sonho, eu estava parado em um local realmente alto, saindo de uma porta que sumia como a areia meio ao forte vento. Eu olhava para a mesma lua, só que agora cheia. E me sentia tentando a ir em sua direção, aos poucos, minha consciência ia me deixando, e meu corpo ia ficando mais e mais leve. Como se um caminho se formasse em minha frente, um longo e interminável caminho de escadas... Porem havia mais alguém ali, olhando para mim, acho que... Chorando por mim, gritando pelo meu nome.

Lentamente virei meu corpo já flutuando no meio do ar, e lá estava à sombra de alguém que não conseguia reconhecer, aos poucos outros milhares foram aparecendo ali. Todas pareciam tristes... Eu comecei a me sentir triste junto a elas, mas era tarde de mais para voltar, eu tinha que ir ao encontro de minha preciosa lua... Em meio às sombras, o mesmo ser que antes me chamara, agora parecia chorar de raiva por não estar indo a lua em meu lugar...

2° Ato:

Arcana do Amor Sombrio

E mais um dia amanheceu, acordado por meu sempre fiel despertador, retribui sua lealdade com uma leve pancada, para que assim parece de buzinar em meus ouvidos. Em seguida, sempre ágil, me preparei para mais um dia de escola, rezando para que meu "amigo" comparecesse a aula hoje, e me mantivesse entretido.

Em todo o meu tempo de vida escolar, só fiz um "verdadeiro" amigo. Sim eu me dou razoavelmente bem com a maior parte dos meus colegas, muito obrigado, e quase fui eleito ano passado para presidente da classe (mas, diga-se de passagem, prefiro passar a frente esse tipo de responsabilidade). Notoriamente, seria um cara meio popular, e tinha certo carisma, já que um dia pretendia atuar na área da politica. Porem eu aprendera há poucos anos o significado de "amigo"... Alguém que não te atira às cobras para poder passar e fugir do ninho delas.

Arrastando-me pelos corredores de casa, logo cheguei à cozinha, para notar que infelizmente não havia mais café, resmunguei algo, e me pus a preparar mais de meu néctar negro. E para não perder o costume, liguei a pequena TV nas noticias, ao mesmo tempo em que abri o jornal.

"Hum! Parece que as eleições vão ser bem disputadas este ano", pensei olhando para a TV e virando o jornal, enquanto tomava outro gole quente de café. Eis que uma pequena noticia e umas propagandas chamaram minha atenção no jornal. Aparentemente um garoto de minha escola havia sumido há alguns dias, sendo este o terceiro até então. Não me dei a ler o resto passando meu olhar para as propagandas, que tratavam de inscrições para um clube de armas e artes medievais.

Admito que tenho grande interesse na época medieval, e quando ninguém está olhando, finjo possuir uma espada invisível, a balançando no ar como se desferisse golpes em inimigos invisíveis. O tipo de coisa que uma criança de cinco anos faria, e não uma de quase dezessete, diga-se de passagem.

Bem alimentado, me dirigi para a parada de ônibus com minha mala cheia de roupas para a aula de educação física. Senti que meu dia seria de sorte, quando meu ônibus chegou pouco depois de mim, e quando consegui um lugar para sentar nele. Certamente esse seria um dia de sorte. Ou era o que eu pensava...

Para inicio de conversa, avoado como sou, não notei que talvez fosse chover, o que não demorou muito para acontecer, felizmente acabou antes de eu descer do ônibus, entretanto, em seguida minhas vestimentas ficaram encharcadas devido a uma enorme onda de água, provinda de um carro em encontro com uma poça. De bom para ruim em poucos segundos novamente...

Já era hora do intervalo, e novamente meu "amigo" não aparecera. Então decidi que iria para meu esconderijo secreto, o telhado da escola. O único local aonde ninguém me acharia, ou foi o que achei ao menos, eu estava olhando para o pátio da escola, quando ouvi passos vindos de traz de mim. Curioso, me virei para ver quem era, e quase cai telhado abaixo, me segurando em uma velha antena, quando ela apareceu. Minha deusa Yami.

Instantaneamente, eu fiquei vermelho como tomate e tremulo como uma vara. E ela ficou ali me olhando com um risinho. Eu então consegui, mesmo que gaguejando falar:

- _Y... Yami!? _– Exclamei, antes de ter minha boca selada pela falta de eloquência momentânea, oh mundo cruel, por quê?

- _Eu mesma. Você parece surpreso em me ver Arthur-Kun._ – Eu não sei o que esse "Kun" significa, mas só o fato de ela saber meu nome, me fez sentir nos céus por um momento.

- _Ahn... É que... Não é muito normal que outros além de mim venham aqui, haha. _– Cocei a cabeça, indicando que estava mentindo, uma vez que eu e "ele" costumávamos vir aqui.

- _Não é surpresa, afinal este é um local realmente alto... Seria uma pena que alguém caísse daqui. _– Eu senti um tom de brincadeira com o fim da frase, mas estava tão concentrado em Yami, que esqueci que a pouco chovera, e que algumas poças d'água se estendiam pelo local, por isso nem liguei na hora. - _Arthur-Kun, eu preciso fazer uma confissão a você... Estaria disposto a ouvi-la?_

Meu coração nunca bateu tão rápido em toda minha vida, senti que ele poderia escapar de meu corpo a qualquer momento. Juntei toda minha força para fora, e respondi um quase inaudível "sim". Naquele momento, Yami disse para mim com um gentil sorriso, enquanto se virava para sair, o que eu não esqueceria em anos:

- _Essa noite, após a meia noite, me encontre aqui, e você poderá ouvir minha confissão, mas não conte a ninguém._ – Saindo assim do telhado e sumindo de minha vista.

O resto do dia, eu fiquei com a cabeça nas nuvens, não que os professores tenham gostado, mas parecia que minha sorte voltara a brilhar, e assim eles pareceram deixar-me de lado, possivelmente porque tinham mais com que se preocupar. Ao fim do dia, enquanto subia pela rua, senti um déjà vu, quando fui puxado pela gola da camisa, impedindo a colisão de meu rosto com o mesmo poste de ontem.

- _Mas o que há com você em Arthur? – _Não precisei olhar para saber que era Yessica que me puxara. - _Segundo dia seguido que você quase beija o poste..._

- _Ah... É que eu estou meio distraído hoje, sabe como que é a vida. _– Improvisei, sem saber o que dizer para a situação.

_- Não, eu definitivamente não sei como é que é. _– Falou, já tomando uma pose séria, com quem não parecia querer brincar. _– Se você não se cuidar, hora ou outra vai acabar seriamente machucado!_

- _Deixa disso Yessica, tá parecendo a tua mãe agora. _– Ações tomadas sem pensar, são sempre as que causam maior estrago.

Jessica foi pega de surpresa no ponto mais fraco dela, sua mãe. Eu não sei de todos os detalhes, e só a vi quando éramos vizinhos, uma mãe sempre cuidadosa, preocupada com sua única filha, que não gostava de vê-la machucada. Essa é a impressão que tenho da mãe de Jessica até hoje. Mas... Parece que algo aconteceu nesses anos que ficamos sem nos ver, e que culminou com sua mãe sumindo sem deixar pistas. É tudo que sei, e que momentaneamente esqueci...

Aquele olhar dela seria a segunda coisa que eu jamais esqueceria. O olhar de alguém traído, que foi esfaqueado de frente por um amigo... O olhar que já compartilhei um dia, e que achei ter esquecido.

_- Jessica, eu não! –_ Fui interrompido por um tapa que surgiu como um relâmpago, e que , assim como um, sumiu repentinamente com Jessica correndo para longe.

Tudo que pude fazer depois daquilo, foi sentir que meu dia mais uma vez fora jogado para baixo, junto com minha sorte. O caminho de volta para casa foi doloroso, tendo a dor que o tapa deixara em meu rosto como companhia eu não consegui esquecer o que fizera. Puxei meu celular varias vezes para ligar, mas ela não atendeu uma vez sequer, desligando o celular por fim como se dissesse: "Pare de me ligar". Eu novamente perdi o ônibus, mas não me importei, caminhei todo caminho até em casa, sempre de cabeça baixa.

Ao chegar, me joguei na cama, e me forcei a dormir, sem sucesso, peguei o celular para ver que já eram onze horas da noite. E foi ai que finalmente me lembrei... Yami, eu tinha feito uma promessa de que viria para ouvir sua confissão. Mas Jessica, ainda não deixava meus pensamentos. Eu poderia ficar em casa me amargurando, ou poderia correr atrás da garota de meus sonhos.

Não pensei mais, e decidi seguir meus sonhos, correndo com todas as minhas forças, eu estava decidido a evitar trair mais uma pessoa naquele dia. E assim, bati meu próprio recorde, chegando à escola minutos antes do combinado. Novamente avoado, nem me questionei do porque de as portas da escola ainda estarem abertas àquela hora...

Varias nuvens se acumulavam no céu, indicando que outra chuva torrencial iria desabar em questão de pouco tempo, como se fosse um sinal divino de que algo estava para mudar.

Chegando ao telhado, notei que Yami ainda não tinha aparecido, fiquei aliviado, e tentei me ajeitar o melhor que pude. Respirei fundo varias vezes, na esperança de conseguir ficar calmo, e assim evitar a situação que se passara pela manhã.

Fui para a beira do telhado, aonde poderia ver o pátio, e puxei meu celular para ver as horas. Eu vi precisamente quando a meia noite chegou. O relógio do destino começaria a partir daquele instante a caminhar em direção ao dia fatídico.

Notei que naquele instante, o mundo pareceu parar de respirar, um silencio absoluto tomou conta de tudo, para em seguida ser engolido por sons de gritos agudos, misturados ao som de paredes, que eu vi começarem a se erguer ao longo da cidade. "Que... loucura é esta!" foi o que pensei assustado. A cidade aos poucos tomava a forma de um enorme labirinto, que ia se fechando ao redor de si. Com paredes extensas que alcançavam os céus. Eu fiquei ao mesmo tempo admirado e temeroso com aquela obra prima que se formava diante de mim.

E quando o silencio voltou novamente, vi que o pátio do colégio havia sido fechado em uma enorme cúpula, muito bem iluminada, e que de certa forma lembrava uma arena, com arquibancadas e o trono do imperador posicionado acima de tudo no lado oposto ao telhado, para uma visão ampla.

- _Então Arthur-Kun, o que você achou do meu coliseu._ – Falou Yami, surgindo de traz de mim, usando vestimentas que lembravam a de uma imperatriz egípcia. – _Essa noite você foi cordialmente convidado a participar dele, concorrendo a um grande premio._

Segui com meu rosto Yami andando de cima do telhado para o outro lado da arena, como se caminhasse em uma escada invisível. Logo que chegou ao outro lado se pôs a sentar em seu trono e neste instante, dois criados apareceram para servi-la.

- _Vamos Arthur-Kun, desça para o palco, não posso esperar a noite toda._ – Pôs uma mão na boca para "disfarçar" um risinho irônico. - _Não me diga que você não é capaz de algo tão simples Arthur-Kun. _– Como se descer a arena dali do telhado fosse algo como dar um pulo, ela voltou a rir. - _Acho que se mostrar o seu premio da noite, você estará mais disposto._ – Em um estralar de dedos, Jéssica apareceu desacordada sobre a mesa que havia a frente de Yami, me deixando completamente espantado.

- _O que fez com ela Yami? _– Gritei do outro lado da arena sem muito pensar, temendo o pior.

- _Nada. _– Yami foi simples e direta. - _Ela só está desacordada. Também, pobre coitada. Depois de ser traída e passar o dia em prantos, nenhuma criança aguentaria ficar acordada por tanto tempo._

Como se fossem flechas, as palavras atravessaram meu coração, fazendo-o se apertar, engoli em seco, porem nada consegui responder.

Lentamente virei-me de costas, e me pus a descer todos os lances de escada do interior da escola, o único local ainda intacto, para assim poder chegar ao pátio. Olhei para as arquibancadas, e vi ali milhares de jovens, ao que parecia, todos estudantes do colégio, gritando para que se desse inicio ao combate. Ergui então a cabeça para olhar em direção a Yami, já exclamando:

- _Estou aqui Yami, e agora?_ – Eu senti que sabia a resposta, entretanto preferi seguir com o roteiro mais obvio de todos os duelos entre mocinhos e vilões.

- _Não é obvio Arthur-Kun? Você agora terá que lutar para ter o que quer, já não havia dito isso? _– Ironizou novamente. _- Agora escolha sua arma, para que possamos prolongar nossa diversão. _– Riu novamente de mim.

Então, uma série do que pareciam ser meus colegas de classe, apareceram carregando uma incrível diversidade de armas, das mais diferentes eras. E como por impulso, eu escolhi a espada de duas laminas, que devido a minha falta de força, teve de ser segurada, com minhas duas mãos.

Eu sempre quis sentir, a sensação do metal frio em minhas mãos. E como se praticasse, balancei a espada de modo meio descoordenado duas vezes no ar, fazendo um xis, acho que tudo aquilo começara a fazer meu sangue correr mais forte, pois comecei a ouvir um pequeno chiado em meus ouvidos. Comum, em todas as vezes que passei por algo estressante. Olhei firmemente para Yami e quase gritei:

- _Estou pronto, mande o que tiver! Mas me prometa, que caso eu vença, você me dará Jéssica e nos deixará ir embora. _– Tentei forçar um pedido meio a tudo, na esperança que Yami não se desse por conta.

_- Certamente você a terá caso vença, mas não garanto que poderá ir embora assim tão fácil... Pois bem, que entre o desafiante._ – Ergueu a mão, fazendo com que um enorme portão de metal fosse levantado do chão por correntes.

Eis que então, surgiu pelo outro lado do portão, o que parecia ser um gladiador, bem armado, carregando, uma pequena espada, e ao que me pareceu uma rede. Ele se aproximou do meio da arena, assim como eu, e fez uma referencia para Yami, a sua imperadora. Olhei com nojo para Yami e cuspi em sua direção. O que a fez retribuir com mais um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos, como se já estivesse acostumada com aquilo, ordenando assim, o inicio do combate com o erguer de sua mão esquerda, e com um "Comecem" audível.

Eu sabia que normalmente, em um combate formal, ambos lutadores se analisariam antes de pular para um combate mortal, e foi nessa esperança de que ele o fizesse que eu parti, sem esperar, para cima de meu oponente.

Ergui minha espada acima de minha cabeça, forçando sua descida na vertical, esperando atingir o capacete de meu oponente ou seus ombros expostos. Foi notório que ele foi pego de surpresa, mas mesmo assim, seus reflexos eram mais afiados que os meus, o que lhe deu espaço para se jogar e rolar para a direita, fazendo com que minha arma choca-se contra o chão,

Fiz certa força para desencravar a espada do solo arenoso e me posicionar. E novamente sem esperar, corri para cima de meu adversário, que já se encontrava de pé, mantendo minha espada abaixada para cortar na diagonal quando chegasse mais perto.

Porem, ele foi novamente mais ágil. Quando ia erguer a espada, ele a aparou com a própria espada curta, o que provocou um movimento involuntário de minha arma para a horizontal, e antes que pudesse voltar, ele desferiu um potente chute em minha barriga agora a muito vazia, o que me arrastou alguns centímetros.

Vi quando ele pulou de sua posição para cima de mim a tempo de poder, assim como ele fizera, rolar para o lado, deixando minha arma para traz. Querendo evitar outro ataque surpresa, me ergui o mais rápido que pude. Foi quando ele finalmente usou sua rede contra mim. Atirando de longa distancia, eu não consegui me tirar completamente da linha de trajeto, sendo atingido no braço esquerdo pelos pesos que a seguravam, mas ainda assim evitando ser capturado. Aproveitando do embalo que tivera para a falha tentativa de desviar da rede, corri contra meu inimigo.

Enquanto corria, segurei fundo a respiração, e senti quando meu coração deu uma batida, aquele mero segundo até a próxima batida, definiria se iria viver ou morrer. Assim que entrei em sua área de alcance, eu vi o corte na horizontal vindo a tempo da esquerda, eu senti minha camisa rasgar, e minha pele ser cortada. Mas eu havia conseguido. Movendo-me poucos milímetros eu evitara um golpe fatal me retirando parcialmente do trajeto da lamina. Improvisei mais um rolamento. O que foi o suficiente para chegar à minha arma.

Ao tentar ergue-la, senti que algo no meu braço esquerdo parecia se quebrar. Ignorando ao máximo que pude a dor, ergui minha arma. E nós dois ficamos mais uma vez a nos analisar. Quanto tempo mais eu aguentaria aquilo? Minha visão começava, aos poucos a ficar turva e minha respiração antes leve, se intensificava aos montes. Eu realmente precisava de um milagre para poder sair vivo daquela disputa.

Foi quando o chiado que eu ouvia, até então em uma amplitude quase inaudível, começou a tomar maiores proporções. Se tornando insuportável, finquei minha espada no chão, e pus as mãos em minha cabeça, urrando de dor. Uma dor maior do que a de meus ferimentos, uma dor que parecia estraçalhar minha mente e espirito. Agarrei o cabo da arma e o apertei firmemente. E instantaneamente, todo zumbido cessou saindo pela minha boca em forma de voz. Uma voz que parecia não me pertencer, mas que fazia parte de mim:

- Eu sou tu, e tu és eu... – Tive a impressão de ouvir Yami gritar algo de seu altar, mas foi pouco o que entendi.

- _... Acabe com isso agora servo! Não deixe que ele... - _Yami não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois fora pego de surpresa pelo que aconteceu então.

Como se fosse dono de uma força extraordinária, meu corpo se moveu sozinho, e em um movimento de chave segurando a base da espada, foi capaz de parti-la em dois. O que provocou uma onda de choque ao meu redor, fazendo o gladiador voar longe, seguido pela volta da mesma voz de antes.

- Ergo-me das profundas escuridões de vossa alma, para que assim, eu, Uther, faça jus a alcunha dos Pendragons.

Mais duas ondas de choque, e uma intensa luz se formou a minha frente em forma de pilar. O gladiador, de pé novamente e já próximo a mim, foi agarrado pelo pescoço, por uma mão coberta de uma luva cinza de couro, que saiu do pilar de luz, arremessando-o para longe, contra a parede da arena.

Então, como se tivesse saído de um filme de fantasia, misturando a idade média e os tempos modernos, um gigante de quase dois metros e meio, com um curto cabelo castanho espetado, pisou na arena. Vestindo peitoral, braçadeiras e perneiras de metal prata, por cima de um conjunto formando por uma longa camisa azul escuro, com um dragão vermelho nas costas. Uma calça marrom presa por uma longa cinta preta, junto a um par de sapatos também pretos. Usando um capacete da cor dourada, que deixava a vista além da nuca, olhos da cor vermelha, que pareciam refletir as chamas do campo de batalha.

Puxando de sua cintura uma grande e fina espada de duas laminas, que brilhava intensamente como seus olhos, ele literalmente voou até o local onde Yami estava pronto para qualquer ataque, o qual nunca viria, uma vez que a Imperatriz estava muito espantada para agir de qualquer forma naquele momento. Como se obedecesse a meus desejos, ele pegou Jéssica em seu colo, deslizando de volta pelo ar até onde eu me encontrava. Assim que a largou em meus braços, ele sumiu na mesma posição que estava, no momento em que me desconcentrei dele, para me focar em Jéssica, deixando para traz a espada antes quebrada, agora intacta, fixa ao chão.

Observei aliviado que Jéssica realmente estava bem, e se encontrava somente dormindo, mas eu sabia que aquilo não acabaria ali. Vi de longe Yami aparecer na beira de seu agora destruído cômodo real, não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas senti que não estava nem um pouco feliz. Ignorando o fato de estar correndo perigo, me virei para tentar sair, porem o grande portão atrás de mim fora selado enquanto eu não via. Yami ia novamente descendo aquela escada invisível que usara anteriormente, vindo para minha direção.

Eu estava completamente exausto. Somente de segurar Jéssica, minhas pernas já queriam ceder. O milagre do dia já havia acontecido, quando eu dei imensa sorte de seja o que for aquilo, aparecer para me ajudar... E mesmo assim, eu sentia que agora dentro de mim, algo me dizia o que deveria fazer. Dizia que se fossemos cair, pelo menos iriamos cair lutando para sair dali!

Larguei Jéssica no chão, com todo cuidado que pude, e corri em direção ao local onde ficara a espada. Yami percebeu, e pronunciou, saindo de seu estado de choque:

- _Zanma! – _Erguendo assim sua mão direita para os céus.

No que eu coloquei minhas mãos na espada, segui somente com meus instintos, de modo que pareceu que eu já nascera sabendo o que fazer. Pensei fortemente que precisava vencer Yami para me manter vivo e gritei enquanto torcia o cabo da espada para quebra-la:

- _Uther!_ – Como se fosse novamente chamado a campo de batalha, Uther Pendragon, apareceu para meu auxilio.

No instante que Uther surgiu, um pequeno tornado apareceu vindo em nossa direção, com tamanha força, que ia destruindo o chão ao seu redor. Uther me pegou e voou para longe, esquivando do tornado.

Pousamos um pouco distante de Yami, agora em terra firme como nós, que parecia rir da situação:

- _Então você aprendeu um truque novo é? Pena que ele não ira te manter vivo por muito tempo. Zanma! _– Gritou novamente, invocando o mesmo tornado de antes contra nós.

Uther não desviou desta vez, bloqueando o tornado com sua espada. Percebi que eu sentia o que ele sentia, no momento em que uma parte da força do tornado atingiu seu corpo, como se fosse o meu próprio.

Propelindo o restante do tornado para longe com sua espada, Uther disparou para cima de Yami com a espada erguida, e com a perfeição de um mestre deslizou a lamina pelo ar em direção ao frágil corpo da Imperatriz.

Mesmo que parecesse fraca, Yami na verdade possuía um poder tremendo, sendo capaz de segurar a ponta da espada de Uther como se segura uma carta, para em seguida gritar novamente:

- _Zanma!_

Aquilo fez com que Uther fosse atingido em cheio, sendo jogado a metros longe, parando próximo a parede. Eu então cai de joelhos, tamanho fora o impacto sofrido por Uther. Sentia-me mais e mais fraco, como se para manter Uther eu precisasse gastar minhas próprias energias, decidi que ira usar tudo que tinha para um golpe final:

- _Agi!_ – Grite de longe para Uther, olhando para Yami.

Uther já de pé ergueu uma das mãos na direção de Yami, o que provocou, a milímetros dela, uma intensa explosão de chamas. A qual em nada a afetou. Ela ficou olhando para mim, com aquele sorrisinho sínico antes de falar:

- _Como ousa um mero mortal achar que seria capaz de ferir uma imperatriz, uma deusa como eu!_ _Vou criar um pouco de juízo nessa sua mente infantil._ – Acabou enfim, erguendo a mão em minha direção. – _Zanm...!_

- _Quem vai criar juízo em alguém aqui sou eu Yami! Esmagador de Crânios! _

Surgindo meio a fumaça erguida pela explosão de fogo, uma grande lamina brilhosa, veio na direção superior esquerda de Yami. Tamanho era o brilho, que a lamina parecia estar cortando a fumaça para que se abrissem as cortinas do sol de uma nova manhã.

Yami tentou inutilmente bloquear o golpe da arma com os braços, porem era tarde demais para se proteger. Pois dono de uma extrema maestria, Uther permitiu a lamina despencar. Parando sua queda, próximo à altura da cintura de Yami, para assim impulsioná-la em uma meia lua na diagonal, cortando-a como se cortasse uma gelatina; sem que deixasse sequer uma gota de sangue ser derramada.

Seguindo o impulso da lamina, Uther a deixou girar para que levasse seu corpo junto. E de costas para Yami, ele puxou a bainha da arma deslizando lentamente sua lamina para dentro dela. E quando soou o encontro da proteção de mãos da espada com a bainha, Yami, até então congelada como uma estatua, pareceu acordar de seu transe. Tendo assim metade de seu corpo jogado para o chão na direção oposta que foram suas pernas.

Uther lentamente se aproximou de mim, antes de sumir novamente, pois assim desejei. E novamente a espada intacta ali ficou. Decidi recolhe-la, só por precaução. Virei-me na direção de Jéssica, e segui para pega-la novamente, em sequencia me dirigindo para a saída da arena, que ficou vazia com a morte de Yami. Eu pensava seriamente como este fato iria repercutir... Porém meus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente, ouvi um estranho som vindo de traz, e me virei para ver do que se tratava.

O então cortado corpo de Yami aos poucos se unia. Assustado com tamanha estranheza, eu fiquei parado observando, para ver por fim ela se erguer intacta, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porém antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, corri pelo portão em direção à saída do colégio, e de longe ouvi:

- _Zanma! _– Era a voz de Yami com certeza.

Senti o vento se aproximar com toda sua força, e no momento que atravessei a porta de saída do colégio, fui atingido nas costas, sendo jogado contra o chão da rua. E assim, finalmente comecei a perder a minha consciência a centímetros de Jéssica. Estiquei minha mão para alcançá-la, porém a força me faltou. E enquanto era forçado a fechar meus olhos, vi na distancia alguém se aproximar, meio a uma intensa chuva morna que começara a desabar sobre nós...

_Inicio do Capitulo_

_Sobreviveis o primeiro, de inúmeros embates..._

Eterno Brilho / Infinita Escuridão

* * *

Yo pessoal o/, esse foi o primeiro cap. da minha nova história, meio shounen eu sei, mas tentei especialmente fazer assim, para agradar a um publico maior, então espero ter agradado ao maximo, você, leitor ^_^. Ao que interessa: Eu pretendo publicar mensalmente cada cap. da fanfic, devido ao tamanho deles, e a minha inconstancia em escreve-los (não se preocupem, temos muitos capitulos prontos, em caso de perda de vontade prolongada _\), mas eu sempre busco estar melhorando nesse meio tempo, no sentindo de existir o maximo possivel de "sentido" no que ocorre em cena. Acho que é isso, fica aqui um grande abraço, e até a proxima.

**Kain_Legado**


	2. Chapter 2

A verdade que se esconde por traz de tua verdadeira faceta deve ser revelada. Mesmo que um dia ela se perca no mar que há em tua alma, por cair no esquecimento de teu verdadeiro eu.

**Pois a arcana é o meio pelo qual tudo é revelado**

_O sempre e confuso caminho da vida, aquele pelo qual pressionas vossos lentos passos. Andas sem um rumo fixo, pois andas olhando somente para vossos pés. Ai de um dia, alguém poder olhar para cima, olhar para o horizonte._

_ Nada há no horizonte, entretanto, ainda desejas vislumbrá-lo? Pois que assim seja. Há sempre um meio de apreciar o fim de tudo, "nós" podemos servi-lo. Entretanto nós mesmos desejamos um dia, poder finalmente, olhar para o horizonte._

1° Ato:

Espólios de Uma Batalha Perdida

"Eu sou tu, e tu és eu, ergo-me das profundas escuridões de vossa alma, para que assim, eu Uther, faça jus a alcunha dos Pendragons" A sequencia de palavras proferidas por mim durante o breve momento em que Uther despertou, continuaram a se repetir em meu sonho. Sim sonho... Uma benção para aqueles que tentam escapar da verdade do mundo humano.

Lentamente, um clarão foi me despertando para o mundo que tentava escapar, ou foi nisso que acreditei. Quando me dei por conta, abria meus olhos e via o que parecia ser o interior de um pequeno vagão de trem parado. Diferente dos vagões comuns, este era de um luxo extremo. Com um constante som de piano e ópera ao fundo, dando um toque especial aos bancos de couro azul escuro em cada extremidade, com pequenos armários de vidro guardando bebidas exóticas, e uma mesa de madeira preto escuro, fixa perto do banco, que notei estar ocupado.

Ali sentado, estava o que me pareceu ser um homem baixinho, de nariz pontudo e olhos arregalados, vestindo um estranho smoking, o que fez um calafrio descer minha espinha, olhando para uma pequena revista daquelas sobre o mundo oculto. Ele então moveu seus olhos lentamente da revista para minha direção, sem nenhuma pressa juntou as mãos em arco, chegando perto de seu queixo com elas, assim começando a falar comigo:

- _Que surpresa, o que temos aqui, um convidado inesperado? Por favor, se introduza. _– Falou enquanto girava a mão, deixando a palma para cima, apontando na minha direção. Não bastando o fato de aquilo tudo ser surreal, ele ainda falava com tamanha cordialidade. Eu fiquei sem palavras, somente o encarando com a maior cara de surpresa, que logo foi notada pelo estranho homem. - _O deus, que indelicadeza de minha parte, não me apresentar primeiro. Eu me chamo Igor. E neste momento você se encontra na sala de veludo, um local atualmente sem destino. Por possuir a carta sel... _– E de repente, sua voz sumiu, enquanto seu rosto passava de calmo para confuso. - _Meu querido convidado. Vejo que você certamente possui traços da carta selvagem, a carta que permite a seu dono moldar seu destino como deseja. Porém estes traços parecem estar realmente fracos... Farei o seguinte, vou lhe oferecer um pré-contrato, algo sem grandes compromissos. – _E com um estalar de dedos, um pedaço de folha de papel apareceu flutuando em sua mesa, na medida em que Igor pegou uma caneta de pena, para escrever no pedaço de papel. - _Assinando este contrato, irei lhe proporcionar o básico necessário, para que você consiga trazer sua carta selvagem a seu estado natural. Caso não consiga, ele será simplesmente desfeito, irei torcer para que não o aconteça, pois devo dizer que será uma pena ver um convidado tão especial cair em esquecimento. Agora venha meu jovem, preciso de sua assinatura. _– Terminou me estendendo a caneta de pena.

Eu não sei o que raios me deu, mas meu corpo se moveu quase que sozinho, assinando meu nome na folha, antes mesmo que eu pudesse ler por inteiro o contrato. Quando me dei por conta, Igor sorria ao ver o nome "Arthur Legado" na folha, em seguida me estendeu pela mesa, uma pequena chave dourada.

- _Agora que temos um acordo, você será capaz de ir e vir até a sala de veludo, de acordo com sua vontade. Mas lembre-se que nosso contrato é limitado enquanto sua carta selvagem não se estabilizar... Estarei esperando pela sua próxima visita, Legado..._

Novamente, como se tivesse vida própria, meu corpo se locomoveu até a porta do vagão, que abriu de modo automático, me permitindo sair, dali para um mar de infinita luz, que me cegou momentaneamente.

Como se tivesse finalmente acordado de um sonho, ergui meu tórax até então deitado na cama de meu quarto, e senti um enorme alivio ao notar que aquele era realmente o meu cômodo de repouso (quase) particular. Aliviado, estiquei meus braços para traz, na tentativa de manter meu tórax erguido com seus apoios. Mas foi ai que senti uma dor aguda, que me fez cerrar os dentes e soltar um urro de dor.

Aquilo definitivamente confirmava algo. O fato de meu braço esquerdo parecer estar sendo perfurado até seus ossos por mil agulhas, me fez lembrar o acontecido na arena. Rolei sobre o braço direito, deixando o esquerdo por cima do corpo, enquanto rangia os dentes devido à dor.

Creio que meu urro de dor, acordou alguém, pois ouvi sons de passos vindos pelo corredor. E com "alguém", me refiro a minha irmã mais velha, que nem bateu e foi entrando em meu quarto. Se fosse outra situação eu já estaria a forçando de volta pela mesma porta que viera, mas a dor me impedia de reclamar:

- _Arthur! Tome cuidado, foi por muito pouco que você não quebrou seu braço esquerdo. _– Me avisou do obvio, enquanto girava o meu corpo para ficar com a barriga para cima.

– _Eu sinceramente não sei o que deu em vocês dois! Saírem de suas casas a noite para serem atacados por uma gangue, vocês fazem ideia do quão preocupados todos ficaram! Faz ideia do que é ser chamada no meio da emergência para socorrer meu próprio irmão! Acho que poderia ser demitida por tamanha falta de ética que é tratar um parente de 1° grau..._

Minha irmã continuou por aproximadamente quarenta e cinco minutos me dando sermões dos mais diversos. Mas algo não saia de minha mente, e quando ela finalmente perdeu todo o fôlego, eu perguntei:

- _Com nós, você quer dizer eu e quem?_

Quando falei aquilo, um profundo silencio se fez em meu quarto, minha irmã recuperou seu fôlego finalmente e olhou triste para baixo:

- _Talvez você esteja sofrendo de amnesia pós-traumática, o que não me surpreenderia com a quantia de ferimentos que você possuía... Jéssica estava junto com você, não lembra? Mesmo aparentando estar em um estado bem melhor que o seu, ela se encontra atualmente em coma... E... _– Vi uma enorme depressão se abater sobre o rosto de minha irmã. - _E por algum motivo... Quanto mais tempo ela passa dormindo, mais ela parece morrer. Como se um parasita invisível estivesse sugando sua vida..._

A palavra parasita fez a imagem de Yami surgir como um relâmpago em minha mente. A verdade é que por algum motivo naquele momento, eu não conseguia lembrar quem era essa tal Jessica... Soava-me estranhamente familiar, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia parecer haver uma série de buracos em diversos pontos de minha memória.

- _Não se preocupe mana, eu tenho certeza que hora ou outra você vai conseguir dar um jeito. Você sempre dá um jeito! – _Me esforcei ao máximo para parecer animado, para assim tentar alegrar minha irmã. Eu realmente não gostava de vê-la naquele estado, pois isso me lembrava de outro assunto, o qual prefiro não comentar.

- _Obrigado Arthur... _ – Mesmo que meio falho, ela tinha se animado, um pouco. E como se tivesse se esquecido de algo importante, fez uma cara de pensativa, enquanto fazia um bico de pato, empinado os lábios. - _Ah é! Tem uma pessoa aqui que quer falar com você Arthur, ela é a filha de uma amiga do colegial minha então olhe os modos hein! _– Disse botando a cara mais séria que conseguia, saindo em seguida do quarto para chamar a garota.

Eis que então, entrou em meu quarto uma garota, levemente familiar, de altura media, com um cabelo loiro claro batendo em seus ombros, preso em um rabo de cavalo por uma faixa azul, mesma cor de seus olhos, pendendo uma pequena franja para frente, quase em cima das sobrancelhas. Vestindo o uniforme de meu colégio... E foi isso, que me fez lembrar quem era. A garota da 3° turma de 2° ano. Famosa por sua inteligência, diziam que ela fora capaz de vencer um mestre do xadrez aos sete anos, se tornando uma oficialmente aos doze, até então invicta neste mundo durante alguns anos, até subitamente largar de tudo, para se focar unicamente em seus estudos.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer, ela não era nenhuma deusa em beleza como Yami havia sido para mim. Mas sua fama dava a ela certo ar de poder, dando a impressão que ela poderia te vencer a qualquer hora em qualquer coisa, em qualquer lugar.

- _Arthurio? – _Pronunciou de forma totalmente errada o meu nome, mas não fui capaz, ou ao menos, não me senti capaz de corrigi-la. - _Você é uma pessoa de sorte. _– Sorriu elegantemente. - _São poucos aqueles abençoados com o poder de chamar a frente, sua verdadeira personalidade, ou deveria dizer seu PERSONA._

Demorei alguns segundos para assimilar o que ela acabara de dizer, Persona? O que era isso? Do que ela estava falando afinal de contas? E vendo minha cara de quem diz "Do que está falando sua louca", continuou:

- _Na outra noite, você entrou no trono de uma das vinte e uma arcanas das sombras. Mais especificamente, no trono da arcana do amor sombrio. Que controla o coliseu localizado no colégio. Devo dizer que sua habilidade é tão magnifica quanto sua sorte. Conseguir evocar seu persona em forma primaria e sair vivo do local, um ato digno de méritos._

Neste ritmo não era meu braço que iria quebrar, mas sim minha mente que iria entrar em combustão. Muita informação em pouco tempo. Parecia que eu tentava estudar todos os conteúdos de um ano inteiro de colégio durante poucos dias sem pausa.

- _Do que você está falando? PERSONA, o que é isso? _– Por algum motivo, não conseguia remover do meu rosto a expressão que gritava, "do que está falando sua louca".

- _Ahn? Persona, aquele que representa a tua verdadeira faceta, que representa quem realmente és. Uther Pendragon, rei da Bretanha. Primeiro e original utilizador da poderosa Excalibur, deixada em uma pedra para o futuro rei que formaria a Grã-Bretanha... Você nunca pegou em um livro de história não é? – _Completou quando viu meu rosto de continua confusão.

Sacudi o rosto, fechei os olhos dando uma profunda respirada, me mantendo em silencio para pensar em tudo um pouco. Quando me senti calmo comecei a falar:

- _Pai do até hoje famoso Rei Arthur, morto pelo filho bastardo Mordred, cria da fada do lago Morgana, vinda de Avalon, o lugar aonde agora repousa meio a muitos outros heróis da história... – _Eu conhecia muito bem a lenda do rei Arthur, afinal era história medieval, meu período favorito. - _Não estou confuso com história humana, mas sim com essa história de persona, admito que algo aconteceu lá. Mas como poderia Uther Pendragon ser minha verdadeira faceta? Um personagem de séculos passados. – _Terminei desabafando e começando a ficar irritado pela confusão ainda presente e inacabável.

- _Eu já disse. –_ Ela começava a mostrar traços de estresse, assim como eu. - _É só uma "representação" do seu verdadeiro eu. Em outras palavras, é uma sombra do seu verdadeiro eu. Sombras são uma parte interna nossa, que muitas vezes negamos, e que para nos tornar mais fortes temos de aceitar! Assim como você fez naquela arena, há quatro dias e eu faço há anos._

Espera... Quatro dias atrás... Eu estava dormindo a exatos três dias inteiros! Como se fosse uma rajada de balas sendo disparadas, as palavras saíram de minha boca:

- _Você estava lá naquele dia!? _ – Perguntei finalmente começando a assimilar tudo de uma vez.

- _Sim estava. Não me ouviu dizer que o que você fez merece um mérito de honra?_- Falou com uma expressão mista de confusão e irritação na cara, pois a seu ver eu não tinha parado para compreender as palavras que ela usara para definir PERSONA... Virei meus olhos para baixo, lembrando-me de como muitos humanos podiam ser.

- _E você... Não fez nada... Para ajudar não foi... Mesmo possuindo um persona como eu... _– Usei minha expressão que deixava claro que a raiva começava a transpassar por mim. - _Eu já tinha ouvido alguns boatos sobre você. Bianca... A Inconsciente. _- Pronto, se havia algum traço de simpatia em Bianca, ele se extinguira naquele preciso momento. Vi ela ranger os dentes e fechar o punho com força. - _Parece que eles são verdadeiros. Você não é capaz de erguer um dedo para salvar alguém não é! _– Falei, deixando mais claro ainda que estava irritado. - _Você!_

E lá fui eu, ações feitas que não podiam ser desfeitas. Ações que me renderam um segundo tapa no rosto em questão de poucos dias. Se isso fosse um jogo, eu estaria neste momento ganhando pontos de resistência, perdendo mais HP e saindo do estado berseker para o estado normal.

Repetindo a cena com Jessica, a qual vagamente voltava a minha memória, Bianca se virou e saiu de meu quarto, ao que me pareceu, sem chorar, enquanto eu voltava a me acalmar.

Pouco depois voltou minha irmã preocupada, e me xingando novamente por ter sido grosso com a pobre Bianca, que parecia ter ficado muito abatida. Diga-se de passagem, que duvido de tal fato.

- _Você hein Arthur! Nesse ritmo vai morrer solteiro se tratar todas as garotas assim. _– Ela não estava completamente errada, já era a terceira garota que devia me odiar agora. Se bem que não sei se considero Yami nesta lista... Tenho de ponderar sobre isto mais tarde.

- _Ahf... Você hein... Bom eu tenho que sair. A previsão é que você esteja normal em questão de dois dias se não fizer bobagem, por isso fique na cama. Trindade prometeu que irá passar aqui mais tarde para te ver. Se quiser, tem comida na geladeira e almoço pronto no forno então, ciao. _– Se despediu me dando um beijo na testa, o que me deixou um pouco vermelho e encabulado.

Comecei a pensar o que faria, assim que ela deixou meu quarto... E por fim, decidi que ler era minha única opção viável para uma mão só. Então nada de livros grandes, talvez fosse mesmo uma boa hora para ler aqueles "mangas" que Yessica forçara para que eu mantivesse, por não ter mais espaço no seu quarto para eles... "Yessica"... Isso mesmo era assim que eu chamava Jéssica... Outro bom sinal, minha memória parecia estar voltando.

A tarde foi passando aos poucos, depois de muita confusão, finalmente entendi que aqueles quadrinhos orientais se liam da direita para esquerda, o contrario do que estava acostumado. O sol já tinha sumido quando, ao me virar de lado, eu finalmente notei um pequeno cartão sobre minhas cobertas. Creio que minha irmã o tenha largado antes de sair, sem nem ao menos se dar por conta.

Analisei-o cuidadosamente. Era o cartão de uma cafeteria dentro de uma livraria. Daquelas que surgem aos montes e se popularizam logo entre os adolescentes. Meu pior tipo de temor, um loca abarrotado de gente, na maior parte, adolescentes de gosto duvidoso. Que são consumidos pelas frias mãos do capitalismo... Em suma, eu odeio lugares muito agitados, a escola já é suficientemente ruim...

Virei o cartão, e notei que na parte de traz havia um telefone e o nome Bianca Black escritos. Admito que começava a me sentir mal por ter feito aquilo com a garota, mas meu orgulho era muito grande para me deixar admitir tal fato, portanto pus o cartão na gaveta de meu criado mudo, que continha somente alguns velhos pertences que teriam de ser jogados fora, hora ou outra.

No momento em que fechei a gaveta, a campainha tocou, olhando da janela de meu quarto, vi que se tratava de Trindade. "Finalmente" pensei, já não aguentava mais ler aqueles "mangas" com tema de amor colegial que Jéssica amava tanto, e que a meu ver eram todos iguais. Portando, me apressei para abrir a porta, o que me rendeu mais dor ao corpo. Se ao parar durante a tarde fizera meu corpo se aquietar, ele tinha acordado de seu sono de beleza, gritando por atenção... Recebi Trindade com um aperto de mão típico para nós, me esforçando para não ranger os dentes.

- _Até que em fim você apareceu, achei que tinha ido embora da cidade. – _Comentei obviamente tirando sarro da demora em revermos um ao outro.

- _Foi mal, apareceram umas oportunidades por ai, sabe como é que é._

Trindade, ou Nelson, como preferir, era um garoto na verdade dois anos mais velho que eu. Nos conhecemos oficialmente no dia em que ainda no 1° ano, eu e um grupo, que achava serem meus amigos, fomos emboscados por uma gangue que queria nosso dinheiro e pertences. Os covardes que hoje em dia nem olham mais no meu rosto por vergonha, mas que ainda são meus colegas, me jogaram como isca para poderem fugir dali. Foi ai que Trindade apareceu do nada, como lembro até hoje, dando uma incrível voadora no rosto de um dos membros da gangue que me cercavam, fazendo seu titulo de rei das ruas valer. Longa história em curta, depois daquele dia nós nos tornamos inseparáveis.

Mesmo sendo dois anos mais velho que eu, mas estando no mesmo ano que eu. Trindade não era nenhum "josnei". Com uma incrível tendência a gabaritar boa parte das provas, ele só rodara nos últimos anos, devido a um pequeno grupo de professores desgostosos com suas profissões. Felizmente este ano ele passaria, uma vez que estando comigo, nenhum professor ousaria tocar no amigo do irmão de uma das figuras mais respeitas na cidade. Leia-se minha irmã. Mesmo parecendo uma tonta, ela era famosa por suas pesquisas, que em muito contribuíam para o avanço da medicina, sendo indicada para uma série de prêmios todos os anos.

- _Sim, eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, esse ano com certeza tu se forma! _– Festejei com a proximidade do fim do ano. - _E depois nos poderemos finalmente ir para a mesma faculdade realizar nossos sonhos! _– Há tempos atrás tínhamos prometido ir para uma universidade local estudar o mundo da política. O plano era que Trindade controlaria as ruas da cidade, e eu o centro político local. Seriamos imbatíveis, haha.

-_ Claro, mas e depois? _– Começou nossa já ensaiada apresentação.

- _Depois, depois nos iremos dominar o mundo. _– Falei com entusiasmo apontando para os céus. Só para lembrar que mesmo não sendo meu braço esquerdo, o direito ainda doía um bocado. - _Ai... ai... ai... – _Fui gemendo enquanto baixava o braço antes erguido. - _Entra, tem café pronto para ser tomado. _– Falei me dirigindo para a cozinha, deixando que Trindade fecha-se a porta.

Com Trindade por perto, o tempo sempre parecia voar. Ele me questionou sobre o acontecido, não por curiosidade, mas sim por estar preocupado comigo e com Jéssica. No inicio pensei em falar a verdade, mas... Eu mesmo tinha dificuldade em acreditar em tudo aquilo. Por isso inventei uma história muito meia boca.

Pelo fato de coçar a cabeça constantemente, denunciei que estava mentindo. Ele certamente sabia, e quando começou a mudar de assunto, sem questionar a história, lembrei-me das inúmeras vezes em que dissera para mim "Se não quer me contar não precisa". Se fosse um caso mais convencional, eu teria cedido na hora, mas isto era tudo menos convencional.

Quando vimos, já era passado das onze horas, Trindade checou o relógio de seu celular, e exclamou:

- _Vem, abre pra mim que eu tenho que ir. _– Frase típica, que eu já me acostumara a ouvir. Com maior prazer me ergui e fui com ele até a porta, e antes de ele sair uma duvida surgiu em minha mente.

- _Ei me diga, pra onde vai agora? – _Perguntei, esperando a resposta mais obvia do mundo.

- _Pra lua maluco. Pra onde tu acha que eu vou se não pra casa? _– Debochou com maior prazer da minha cara.

- _Haha, tá certo então, vê se aparece ai quando der ok. _– Falei abanando de longe, enquanto via-o sumindo morro abaixo.

Eu pretendia entrar para dormir, mas um impulso maior me forçava para fora de casa. Caminhando lentamente ladeira acima, cheguei ao seu pico da onde era possível ver toda a cidade. E novamente, exatamente a meia noite aconteceu. Primeiro o silencio profundo, e então o pavoroso som de uma sequencia de gritos, para então enormes paredes se erguerem pela cidade. Meu coração começou a bater mais e mais forte, aquilo era simplesmente impressionante. Toda cidade virara um enorme labirinto, e vendo de fora, pois aparentemente a área de minha casa quase fora da cidade não era afetada, contei ao menos quatorze divisões de cores nos telhados do labirinto.

Supus que às vinte e uma arcanas sombrias tinham o território delimitado por coisas obvias. Das quais eu consegui perceber que uma parte era: O colégio, o grande mercado público da cidade, a universidade, as piscinas públicas da cidade e por fim o grande prédio da prefeitura. O prédio da prefeitura era tão imenso, que ele saia pelo teto do labirinto, sendo a única estrutura visível em toda a dimensão da cidade coberta.

Olhei fixamente para o local que seria o colégio, agora a arena. Yami, eu tinha negócios inacabados com ela... E também sentia que era graças a ela, que Jéssica continuava desmaiada... Eu tinha que acertar minhas contas com ela logo que possível. Mas se fosse como da outra vez, que chances eu teria? O elemento surpresa seria, creio eu impossível, afinal ela parecia dominar todo o local, e um combate de frente, estava fora de questão, era pedir por uma morte certa levar mais um de seus ataques de modo direto. Se ao menos eu tivesse algum jeito de me defender... Não me restavam outras opções, teria de pedir ajuda.

A primeira pessoa que pensei foi Bianca, mas novamente meu orgulho pulou sobre minha cabeça. Pensei em seguida no estranho homem chamado Igor, ele tinha me dado uma chave, mas... E a porta? Onde ficava? Temendo por Jessica eu decidi finalmente engolir meu orgulho e ligar para Bianca do meu celular mesmo estando no meio da rua em plena noite. Claro que tive de esperar um bom tempo, sim eu tinha pressa, mas descobri que aparentemente durante o período que o labirinto se erguia, nada eletrônico funcionava.

Neste meio tempo voltei para casa, e quando meu celular ressuscitou, me surpreendi ao notar que ainda era meia noite! Ligando a TV, vi que ainda passava a programação da meia noite em ponto, era como se o mundo tivesse congelado por todo aquele tempo... Segui para meu quarto, e quando já tinha o cartão do café em mãos, liguei de uma vez por todas, antes que me arrependesse.

Foi ai que pensei em quem raios atenderia àquela hora da noite?! E se atendessem, era possível que ficassem muito irritados por tal ato. Eu já ia cancelar a ligação, quando alguém atendeu do outro lado.

- _Boa noite, café Dama do Lado, como poderia lhe ajudar?_

Bingo, eu estava certo, mesmo com o nome de Bianca escrito, aquele telefone não era dela, e sim do café.

- _Ahh, alô, gostaria de falar com Bianca Black. – _Tentei fazer minha voz estável, e não tremula como ela geralmente era com pessoas desconhecidas.

- _Desculpe, a milady já se pôs a dormir. Mas ela deixou ordens especificas para caso você ligasse Sir. Arthurio. Ela pediu que comparecesse ao café logo que o sol nascer amanhã, para que possam tomar café da manhã juntos, enquanto discutem os detalhes do acordo. Então, peço licença, e desejo que tenha uma boa noite._

Eu não tive tempo para perguntar, nem para reclamar, tudo que passei a ouvir foi o som de ligação concluída. Meu ódio cresceu levemente novamente. Como raios ela sabia que eu ligaria, ela era uma vidente, por um acaso, nas horas vagas? E quem ela pensava que era para ficar me dando ordens, hein!? Bufando me joguei na cama, largando o celular programado para me despertar, no criado mudo.

Tentei descansar para a manhã seguinte, me acalmando aos poucos, enquanto ia caindo no sono. E como se fosse um baixar e erguer de cortinas, eu já estava caminhando no meio da manhã de um dia muito enevoado e frio.

2°Ato:

A Dama do Lago de Cristal

Usando meu sempre fiel sobretudo preto e um cachecol da mesma cor, suficientemente longo para deixar uma faixa que chegava a minha cintura pelas costas.

Parei na frente da extensa livraria, creio a maior de toda a cidade, que tinha o nome de "Dama do Lago" assim como o café. As portas estavam abertas mesmo àquela hora, e portando me sentindo convidado a entrar, atravessei suas portas de madeira branca adentrando o local.

Vi que tudo se dividia em dois andares, o primeiro era a típica livraria, com seus produtos bem espalhados e divididos por seções e categorias. E o segundo como pude constatar com a informação de um funcionário, era o café.

Subindo as escadarias de mármore branco que se localizavam no centro do primeiro piso, atingi o segundo patamar. Cercado por grades da altura de minha cintura, de uma cor prata, que certamente existiam por segurança e não beleza. O local era cheio de mesas de madeira marrom com elegantes cadeiras do mesmo material. Com um balcão de um lado e estandes para livros no outro.

Aproximei-me do balcão de pedidos, e vi um grande aviso feito à mão que dizia "Livros danificados serão cobrados!", o típico aviso para os descuidados que não pensam nas consequências como eu. Tocando a campainha de mesa, um homem asiático de no mínimo trinta anos apareceu, dono de um grande bigode ao estilo chinês e curtos cabelos pretos puxados para traz, ele usava um terno branco simples, com uma grava vermelha. Disse a ele que procurava por Bianca. Ele me pediu para aguardar um instante e sumiu pela mesma porta que viera.

Já havia se passado quase uma hora desde que ele se fora, entediado fui olhar a estande que havia do outro lado, para verificar uma interessante coleção de três volumes sobre a expansão cristã pela idade média. Foi quando ouvi vozes atrás de mim, e ao me virar para verificar quem era, vi Bianca, e outra garota não muito mais velha que nós, de altura similar a da minha irmã, de curtos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos escuro, usando um uniforme de empregada com avental branco que parecia de certo modo, pequeno demais para seu corpo levemente avantajado.

Cansado de esperar me dirigi até ambas, e antes de chegar perto à empregada disparou:

- _Desculpe a demora de minha milady Sir. Arthurio, você deseja algo para beber ou comer enquanto conversam? _– Eu fiquei fascinado pela garota, dona da voz que me atenderá na outra noite. Fiquei meio encabulado com o "sir." e já ia pedir um café preto quando Bianca disparou.

- _Nos traga duas xícaras de chá de maçã, e alguns biscoitos. _– Ordenou Bianca, pedindo o que possivelmente a agradava.

- _Como desejar milady. _– Foi o que a empregada falou antes de fazer uma leve curvatura, dando meia volta e saindo.

Bianca vestia uma pequena jaqueta sem mangas, de couro preto, fechado por grandes botões da cor ouro, por cima de algumas blusas, junto a uma calça de couro marrom apertada. Ela ficou me encarando por alguns instantes antes de começar a falar, como se esperasse que eu pedisse desculpas, algo que dificilmente aconteceria tão cedo.

- _Venha, vamos nos sentar. – _Sentando assim na primeira cadeira que viu, assim como eu fiz. _- Eu sei por que está aqui Arthurio. Sua amiga não é? _

– Achei que ela iria rir de mim por algum motivo, mas ela não o fez, assim eu ergui e baixei a cabeça para confirmar. - _Assim como eu, você sabe que ela está internada em coma, e que se continuar assim vai morrer não é?_ – Mais uma vez repeti o movimento com a cabeça. _- E também deve saber que não tem nenhuma chance contra a sombra que domina o trono não é? _– Como se lesse minha mente, eu infelizmente tive de concordar novamente. _- E por fim, quero que saiba... Que eu peço desculpas pelo que fiz ontem._

Eu já ia baixar a cabeça para concordar novamente, quando fui pego de surpresa. Bianca Black, a Inconsciente, pedindo desculpas!? Aquilo devia ser um tipo de bruxaria para fazer uma garota, daquelas, admitir seu erro. Ou na verdade... Uma ideia surgiu em minha mente, mas decidi deixar que ela falasse.

_- A verdade é que... Eu não consigo evocar meu persona... Nunca pude. _– Admitiu mordendo a unha do dedão. _- Na noite em que você enfrentou a sombra da arcana do amor sombrio, eu nada poderia ter feito para te ajudar..._

Então minha ideia se mostrou correta! Agora, eu entendia o que se passava. O que ela dissera ontem voltou a minha mente: "_Sombras são uma parte interna nossa que muitas vezes negamos, e que para nos tornar mais fortes temos de aceitar! Assim como você fez naquela arena, há quatro dias __e eu faço há anos__"._

Mesmo sendo um gênio, Bianca Black era nunca conseguiu aceitar algo de seu passado... Algo tão sinistro para ela, que a impedia de ser uma pessoa mais forte...

- _E é por isso... Que você veio me procurar ontem, não é? _– Começava a chegar à conclusão de que não era eu quem precisava de Bianca, mas sim o contrario. Era ela quem precisava de mim. O porquê, eu ainda viria a descobrir.

- _Sim, precisamente..._

Eu podia não ler seus pensamentos, mas notava que aquilo a machucava, ter de pedir ajuda a um estranho, por não ser capaz de resolver por si só. Era algo imperdoável para alguém que sempre conseguira tudo por esforço próprio.

- _Uma vez que eu não sou capaz de por um fim a "hora negra" sozinha, eu fui até você, Arthurio Legado, para pedir auxilio. _– Ela então virou os olhos para o lado, tentando evitar ainda mais constrangimento ao me olhar diretamente nos olhos. _- Por... Por... Por favor... Me... Me... _– Vendo o esforço que ela estava fazendo, decidi dar um fim a aquela situação.

Se antes eu sentia raiva por Bianca não ter me ajudado, agora ela sumira por completo. Sim, se ela pudesse realmente ter me tirado daquele problema com um persona, eu ainda estaria irritado, mas a verdade é que jamais pediria que alguém se sacrificasse por mim. Bianca nada poderia ter feito de um modo ou outro. Se entrasse em campo, poderia ter nos matado, uma vez que eu não teria sido capaz de proteger as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- _Sim Bianca, eu aceito te ajudar a dar um fim a essa "hora negra", seja lá o que ela for. E em contra partida você me ajudara a salvar Jéssica. É um acordo certo? _– Vi um sorriso surgir gradualmente em seu rosto na medida em que acaba de falar, e quando estendi minha mão, ela a apertou com vontade. Como se tivesse acabado de tirar um enorme peso de suas costas.

_- Sim! Eu irei fazer tudo que for possível para salvar sua amiga! _

Creio que ela notou que estava ficando muito alegre, então como se desejasse recuperar sua compostura, botou à mão perto da boca soltando um "hanhan", mudando para um rosto sério ela começou:

- _A hora negra... Como posso lhe explicar... _

Pelo modo que falou, era como se precisasse explicar uma teoria da física a uma criança. E para falar a verdade era mais ou menos por ai mesmo.

_- O senso comum que temos, é que o dia na verdade é formado de vinte e quatro horas certo? _– Sem hesitar por ser algo tão obvio, voltei a concordar com a cabeça. - _Pois bem, na verdade, temos vinte e cinco horas. Eu sei, parece loucura, mas é verdade. Essa hora a mais que temos ao fim do dia, a chamamos de "hora negra"..._

- _Então você quer dizer que esse tempo que a cidade vira um labirinto, e que nada de eletrônico funciona é chamado de "hora negra" é... Admito que se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos jamais teria acredito em você... Sem ofensas é claro. _– Completei notando que parecia duvidar do que ela falava. A última coisa que precisava agora era ter Bianca do lado oposto ao meu.

- _Sem problemas... Mas como eu dizia, é nessa vigésima quinta hora do dia, que aquilo que chamamos de "sombras" aparecem. Eu não sei o que eles são ao certo, nem de onde vem. Tudo que eu sei, é que eles saem por ai "caçando"... _– Ficando em silencio, ela deu margem para eu perguntasse.

- _Caçando... O que exatamente?_

-_ Pessoas._

Engoli em seco quando ela disse aquilo... Seres que saem à noite para caçar seres humanos. Parecia que aquilo tinha saído de um filme de ficção cientifica!

- _Como assim? Quer dizer que eles literalmente saem por ai procurando por qualquer um que possam devorar, é isso? –_ Perguntei, desejando que não fosse o caso.

- _Não. Não é bem assim que a coisa funciona._

Soltei um suspiro de alivio.

- _Sim, as sombras atacam qualquer humano que acharem, mas há um porem nisto tudo. Durante a hora negra, são poucos aqueles que se mantêm "acordados"... Por algum motivo que ainda desconheço, antes da hora negra começar, as pessoas entram meio que em uma espécie de transe, elas simplesmente decidem "entrar" em alguma zona segura, para saírem das ruas durante a hora negra, voltando a elas depois. E por algum motivo que também desconheço o labirinto não engloba nada além das ruas..._

Aquilo parecia surreal para mim, imaginar todas as pessoas indo para algum lugar como se fossem marionetes.

- _Mas espere, eu estava no colégio quando a hora negra aconteceu. Ele não deveria ser um local seguro?_

_- Não necessariamente, há alguns pontos chaves na cidade. Eles dividem toda região entre o domínio das vinte e uma arcanas. Estes locais são escolhidos pela sombra mais forte de uma arcana para ser, creio eu, seu "trono"._

_- Então... A escola, ou melhor, a arena é um desses tronos?_

_- Sim, é o trono da sombra mais forte da arcana do amor. É o trono do amor sombrio._

Amor sombrio. Só de ouvir o nome, ele pareceu descrever a imperatriz Yami, que tinha um amor distorcido pelos demais, fazendo eles se degladiarem por ela...

- _Yami... –_ Foi o que escapou de todo meu pensamento. - _Como que Yami pode ser a sombra mais forte? Ela é uma humana como nós. – _Por um instante eu quis acreditar que aquela não era a verdadeira Yami.

- _Eu... Eu também não sei. É por isto que pedi sua ajuda para acabar com a hora negra. Mesmo que eu a vivencie há anos, eu não sei quase nada sobre ela... _– Bianca mordeu novamente seu dedão.

- _Milady, o seu chá. _– Anunciou a empregada que vinha a passos leves, trazendo o que Bianca pedira. - _Aqui está... _– Ela então olhou para Bianca e viu que a mesma parecia irritada. - _Milady! Aconteceu algo?_

_- Não Olivia. –_ Ah, então esse era o nome da empregada, já começava a me preocupar como iria me referir a ela caso precisa-se.

_- Então o que a preocupa milady? É a hora negra novamente?_

_- Sim, me irrita desconhecê-la tanto assim... Se ao menos meu avô ainda fosse vivo..._

_- Seu avô? _– Novamente as palavras pularam de minha boca sem minha permissão. Olivia se virou na minha direção, e com toda sua elegância começou a explicar.

- _O avô de milady, era um renomado cientista. Tamanho era sua fama, que ainda novo, ele foi chamado para participar de um projeto no outro lado do mundo. Deixando sua família por quase trinta anos. Quando ele voltou, passado todo este tempo, ele parecia outra pessoa. Sempre se isolando de seus demais. Ele morreu há vários anos atrás... Durante há primeira hora negra que a milady presenciou..._

_- Aquele velho... Fazendo todos sofrerem com sua ausência... –_ Bianca pareceu se deixar ser levada para o passado por um momento, e quando voltou seguiu. - _Na noite em que morreu a única coisa que ele nos disse, e continuou repetindo até falecer, é que agora já era muito tarde para impedir que o fim chegasse... O que ele quis dizer com "o fim" eu não sei. Mas estou decidida a entender essa história por completo, e acredito que no meio do labirinto esteja a resposta para tudo._

_- Milady! Já falamos sobre isso... – _Olivia baixou sua cabeça e me pareceu triste. - _O que farei se você se for também como... Como... _– Vi uma lagrima rolar pelo rosto de Olivia.

- _Olivia... _

Seguiu-se então um momento extremamente pesado. O homem que me atendera veio e levou Olivia para o que supus ser a cozinha, por traz do balcão. Bianca respirou fundo algumas vezes e como se sentisse obrigada a me dar uma explicação, a deu:

- _No dia em que experimentei pela primeira vez a hora negra, eu e Olivia estávamos na área do cemitério com meu avô. Hoje em dia eu sei que lá é um dos tronos, o trono da arcana da morte sombria, mas na época não... A verdade é que não estávamos lá sozinhos... O irmão de Olivia e de Klaus, a pessoa que veio pegar Olivia há pouco, estava lá também. – _Creio que ela se referia ao senhor de grande bigode, com Klaus. - _O nome dele era Kuga... Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi evocar um persona... No momento que a sombra que dominava o trono apareceu, ele nos protegeu com tudo que tinha... Mas morreu protegendo Olivia em especial. Ele defendeu com o próprio corpo o ataque que certamente teria tirado a vida dela..._

Eu ouvi sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Eu sabia muito bem o que era perder um ente querido, e por isso senti compaixão por Olivia, que não deseja perder Bianca depois que perdera seu irmão. Tomei um extenso gole do chá, e comi uma bolacha.

- _Entendo. É por isso que ela deseja que você não vá para o labirinto, durante a hora negra, não é?_

Bianca ficou em silencio, concordando com a cabeça somente. Abri um sorriso, e falei antes de tomar mais um gole de chá. - _Não tem problema, mesmo que pareça perigoso, você não precisa mais ir para o labirinto. Eu decidi que até você ser capaz de evocar seu persona, eu vou explorar o labirinto por vocês._

Pela expressão de Bianca, presumi que ela ficou surpresa com minha disposição em me expor a tamanho risco.

- _Você realmente estaria disposto a tanto...? _– Ela parecia quase aceitar a proposta, mas não cedeu. _- Não. Jamais poderia pedir que alguém se ariscasse tanto. Por enquanto manteremos somente nosso acordo. - _Fiquei um pouco triste, pois achei que ela certamente me apoiaria... - _Mas... Se mesmo depois de tudo isso você ainda tiver essa ideia... Eu oferecerei todo o apoio que puder._

Passei de triste para surpreso, e em seguida para alegre. Creio que o motivo para tanta disposição, seria algo que eu e Bianca só entenderíamos daqui a muito tempo...

- _Pois bem, vamos tratar de sua amiga, Jéssica, certo Arthurio. _– Porque o nome de alguns ela falava corretamente, e o meu não?

- _Antes disso. Bianca, você poderia parar de me chamar de Arthurio, Arthur está mais do que bom. _– Tentei mais me impor do que pedir, pois senti que aquilo viraria um hábito dela. Ela ponderou por um pouco, e se decidiu.

- _Não. Eu gosto de como soa o nome Arthurio, dá a impressão que se trata de um dos cavaleiros da távola redonda._

Justo em meu ponto fraco, a idade média! Tentei bolar algo, mas o que ela dissera realmente fazia sentido... Então em sinal de desistência, baixei os ombros e soltei um suspiro.

- _Como dizia. Se não dermos um jeito em Yami, sua amiga poderá acabar morta cedo ou tarde... Precisamos bolar algo para vencê-la. – _Entendi que ela queria ideias, mas eu nunca fui tão bom estrategista para começo de conversa. Mas no quesito experiência, eu fora o único a enfrentar Yami.

- _Bem, do pouco que levei do confronto, além das inúmeras feridas. – _Olhei para meu braço que estava quase novo em folha. - _Foi à ideia de que ela consegue se regenerar, e tem uma incrível força._

- _De fato, vi quando ela parou o ataque de Uther, e quando se recompôs depois de ser partida ao meio... Creio que ela deve ter uma fraqueza... Já sei – _Bateu uma das mãos como se fosse um martelo na palma da outra. - _Seus ataques diretos não surtiram grande efeito. Mas no momento em que você usou aquela explosão, acho que baixou em parte sua defesa... E naquele ataque, o finalizador... Havia algo de especial nele, além do nome? _– Outra pessoa poderia ter rido pelo fato de eu ter gritado o nome de um golpe, mas ela parecia tão séria que não me senti acanhado.

- _Hum... Acho que sim. Me senti muito cansado na hora que Uther o usou. Como se eu tivesse gasto uma grande quantia de energia para executar algo mais poderoso e custoso._

_- Entendo. Um dos princípios básicos dos personas, é que como ele é você, qualquer ação que faça, acaba consumindo sua energia. Seja materializá-lo, usá-lo para atacar e defender... Mas voltando ao ponto básico. Acha que consegue executá-lo novamente?_

_- Sim, acredito que consiga se não estiver muito cansado. – _Falei com a maior certeza do mundo. Era como se eu soubesse automaticamente o quanto isto iria me exaurir.

_- Perfeito... Mas ela não será pega no mesmo truque tão facilmente, duas vezes... – _Bianca certamente tinha boa cabeça para bolar estratégias, mas quando vinha de tratar com a reação de outros, era bem limitada.

- _Ahn, para falar a verdade. Acho que se simplesmente for até ela, eu consigo vencê-la em um combate direto. Na ultima vez eu já estava bem cansado, e demorei um pouco para entender como manipular Uther. Se você me der um bom equipamento de proteção eu tenho quase que total certeza da minha vitória... _– Eu estava incerto do que falava, mas tamanha era a pressa, que eu pretendia me arriscar ao máximo do necessário.

Se Bianca aprendera algo durante estes anos enfrentando pessoas mais fortes que ela, é que nunca devia subestimá-los. Mas dada há ausência de um plano imediato melhor, junto à condição agravante de Jéssica, ela cedeu. Fazendo-me prometer que iria usar Uther para recuar caso necessário. Combinamos que nos encontraríamos na frente do colégio próximo da hora negra, e então com um aperto de mão, fechamos nosso acordo de auxilio mutuo.

3° Ato:

O Lado Falho da Moeda

Já batia quase o horário de almoço, e temendo pelo que poderia estar me esperando em casa para a refeição, decidi parar para almoçar em um dos restaurantes ali por perto. Estava muito feliz com minha comida, até que alguém passou por mim, me encarando fixamente. Senti no mesmo instante, uma estranha vontade de vomitar tudo o que comia, quando meu estomago se contraiu em um ato de repulsão ao rosto da pessoa...

Luiz. "Um dos", como eu chamava os meus colegas traidores. Lembro-me claramente de que foi ele a me empurrar para o meio da gangue, para o ninho de cobras. Fiz como se não o visse, concentrando-me em meu nada mais apetitoso almoço... Mas ele não entendeu a dica, e de longe ficou me encarando. Nervoso, com a situação, me ergui e fui ao balcão pagar pela refeição incompleta, sem pegar sobremesa, algo que jamais tinha feito até aquele dia de minha vida. Mas por deus, eu devia ter algo muito chamativo em mim, pois ele ainda parecia me encarar de sua mesa!

Virando-me para sair, dei uma ultima olhada, e vi já longe, um rosto de surpresa em Luiz... Maldito, por mim ele podia ficar com aquele rosto de surpresa o dia todo se quisesse que eu não daria a mínima...

Tentando, inutilmente, apagar da mente a situação que acabara de ocorrer, eu decidi passear pelas ruas da cidade. Fui visitar uma antiga loja de livros, na qual eram frequentes as minhas visitas. E ao me aproximar da porta, notei que ela brilhava. Isso mesmo, em plena luz do sol uma porta brilhando em um forte vermelho escuro. Algo me dizia que aquilo CERTAMENTE não era bom. Mas depois de alguns segundos cedi à tentação da curiosidade, e pus a mão sobre a maçaneta dourada da porta...

Diferente do vagão, não foi uma intensa luz branca que me engoliu, mas sim, uma gentil escuridão. Senti um calafrio momentâneo no estômago e quando vi, estava parado no que parecia ser uma pequena sala, com as paredes forradas por um papel vermelho escuro, de uma boa iluminação vinda dos cantos do chão, no ponto em que ele tocava as paredes, o que não deixava a luz subir muito, dando o ar ideal ao local... Havia a minha frente uma mesa quadrada cercada por um sofá de couro preto, que seguia de uma parede a outra formando um U.

Sentado ali, a minha frente, com as pernas cruzadas em cima da mesa, estava um homem que me pareceu alto, vestindo uma jaqueta de couro marrom escuro desabotoada, por cima de uma camisa havaiana dos tons variando entre o vermelho e o amarelo. Com uma elegante calça jeans cinza claro e um par de sapatos da cor preta.

Ele parecia distraído lendo um jornal, que pelas letras supus ser de outro país, até que ao baixá-lo vi estar fumando um cigarro. Ele então o apagou em um cinzeiro discretamente escondido ao seu lado e como mágica, um pequeno copo de uísque surgiu em sua mão esquerda. Vi então que ele tinha um curto cabelo preto puxado totalmente para traz e olhos de cor esmeralda. Além de uma pequena, mas muito chamativa cicatriz, cortando a sobrancelha direita até quase perto do nariz.

Gangster é a palavra que me veio à mente para defini-lo. Ficamos em silencio durante alguns segundos, pois o olhar que ele me lançava indicava claramente que estava me descascando como uma laranja, para ver o que havia por dentro de mim. E quando se cansou, começou a falar pondo o copo de uísque sobre a mesa:

- _Então, vai ficar parado de pé o dia todo, ou vai se sentar? _– Questionou com cara de entediado.

Pensei aonde poderia sentar... Do lado dele... Não, obrigado. E como se estivesse cansado de esperar, ele estalou os dedos e eu vi meu corpo se mover sozinho, caindo em uma cadeira que não vira estar atrás de mim.

- _Mas que!? _– Exclamei, finalmente conseguindo falar algo.

_- Você está em meu domínio garoto. Enquanto você ficar dentro da sala do condenado, eu posso fazer o que bem entender com você, Capisci¹?_ – Assustado, concordei com um movimento de cabeça, enquanto ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. - _Great²... Estando aqui, isso significa que você não foi capaz de firmar um contrato com o velho Igor..._

_- Ahn... – _Abruptamente interrompi seu discurso, fazendo com que ele desfizesse seu sorriso. -_ Na verdade... _– Eu ia explicar a situação, mas ele, desta vez, me interrompeu com tom de irritado.

- _Na verdade o que garoto!? Não temos o dia todo, FALE! _– Notoriamente, ele não gostava de ser interrompido...

_- EutenhoumcontratoparcialcomI gorporqueeunãotenhoumacartas elvagemcompleta. Hunf... Hunf... – _Falei tudo de modo tão rápido, sem pausas, que acabei ficando sem fôlego por um instante.

- _Ah... _– O homem deixara de ficar irritado ao que parecia, e agora parecia pensar. -_ De fato é um caso muito raro, se não o único... Vamos garoto, me mostre sua carta de arcana. – _Olhando seriamente para mim, ele estendeu sua mão direita em minha direção com a palma virada para cima.

Eu já ia questionar sobre o que ele estava falando/tentando fazer, quando senti um forte aperto no coração, era como se minha alma estivesse sendo puxada para fora de mim por uma mão invisível. Olhei para o homem, e senti que meu rosto passava um misto de terror e dor.

Foi quando algo dentro de mim falou mais alto... Como Uther havia feito na arena, algo dentro de mim falou:

- _NÃO – _Seguido da negação que sairá com uma voz quase demoníaca, o homem recolheu sua mão em um movimento súbito e abriu uma cara de espanto.

Passado alguns segundos, eu ainda estava bufando e suando. O homem desviou seu olhar de mim para o uísque, recobrando sua expressão de tedio, e em um único gole, tomou todo o liquido de cor amarelo queimado, em sequencia, respirando fundo uma única vez, e soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões calmamente.

- _É por isso então que Igor só fez um meio contrato... _– Abrindo um sorriso demoníaco, como se estivesse feliz, ele estralou os dedos, fazendo aparecer um pedaço de papel e uma elegante caneta preta a minha frente. _- Pois bem, você me convenceu garoto. Farei um meio contrato com você, assim como Igor fez. A única coisa que irei lhe providenciar são os meus serviços, como guia para essa coisa que dorme em você... I'm sure³, você certamente precisara hora ou outra disto..._

Antes que eu pudesse agir, ele literalmente me forçou a assinar o contrato com meu nome ao fim da folha. Depois de dar um leve sorrisinho novamente, me senti forçado a sair da sala, pela mesma porta. E antes que fosse embora, o homem falou como em um suspiro:

- _Quando voltar... E você vai. Você pode me chamar de Loki, então até mais ver._

E com isto, me vi parado de pé, ainda suando e bufando, na mesma rua de antes. A porta ainda estava ali, mas a ultima coisa que eu desejava, era voltar lá para dentro com aquele... Aquele... Esqueci-me das palavras certas para descrevê-lo uma segunda vez. Mas seu nome, Loki, seria algo difícil de esquecer, mesmo que quisesse.

Torcendo para aquele ser o primeiro e ultimo evento surpresa da tarde, corri para casa na esperança de poder dormir um pouco até o horário combinado. E na medida em que o sono não vinha, eu vi o sol lentamente ir se pondo, até finalmente conseguir dormir.

_Fim do Capitulo_

_...Mas a Guerra há de prosseguir..._

Eterno Brilho / Infinita Escuridão

¹ Entende

² Ótimo

³ Tenho certeza


	3. Chapter 3

A verdade que se esconde por traz de tua verdadeira faceta deve ser revelada. Mesmo que um dia ela se perca no mar que há em tua alma, por cair no esquecimento de teu verdadeiro eu.

**Pois a arcana é o meio pelo qual tudo é revelado**

_Viver para morrer, morrer para renascer, renascer para viver... O eterno ciclo ao qual a humanidade foi atada. O homem, incapaz de ver além de seu próprio ser, jamais será capaz de compreender quais são os verdadeiros grilhões que o prendem, tornando assim inevitável a perda de sua preciosa e imoral liberdade..._

_ Entretanto, ele não parece se importar com tamanho desconforto. Na verdade, eu me sinto feliz em saber que estarei preso a minha preciosa e única mãe durante sete ciclos. Não importa o preço que tenha de pagar a cada novo começo._

1° Ato:

Repetindo o Mesmo Erro

Em exatos quinze minutos, de acordo com o relógio de meu celular, a hora negra chegaria. Tudo que fazia, era ficar olhando do telhado do colégio, seu imenso e gasto pátio. Quantas memórias eu havia criado ali? Quantas eu desejava poder esquecer? Quantas eu desejava poder eternamente manter para mim?

Pressionei o dedão e o dedo indicador da mão direita, cada um em um canto dos olhos. Respirei fundo e tentei limpar minha mente de todos os pensamentos. Eu repetia aquilo já fazia mais de meia hora, evitando olhar para o relógio para não causar ansiedade.

Manter a calma era algo que, aprendera ser essencial em todos os filmes sobre guerras na idade média que vira. Manter sua mente limpa e vazia durante o combate faria a diferença entre, se manter agarrado à vida, ou abraçar a morte...

Mesmo que me esforça-se, aquilo não estava dando certo. Minha mente se enchia de pensamentos sobre tudo que acontecia, sobre ter de vencer Yami, sobre ter de salvar Jessica, sobre ter de desvendar a hora negra e o labirinto. Aquilo rodava minha mente como um planeta em orbita com uma grande estrela.

Havia conversado com Bianca há uma hora, mais ou menos. Revisamos novamente, que um assalto aéreo, poderia me dar certa vantagem. Sim eu sabia que ela tinha ataques de longe, mas eles perdiam eficiência na medida em que estava mais distante de seu alvo. O fato de ter sobrevivido a um ataque de vento daqueles, pois estava mais longe de Yami, era o que me motivava a acreditar na teoria.

Meu plano inicial era deixar que ela começasse atacando de longe, e no momento que se aproximasse, deixaríamos nossa vantagem para atacar mais de perto, pois ela estaria mais cansada.

Então, bateu a meia noite, e como se fossem portões para um baile de galã se abrindo, o coliseu mais uma vez se ergueu meio a um mar de gritos vindo de fora, e um mar de gritos vindo da platéia. E novamente, do outro lado da arena, em seu trono, estava Yami...

Notoriamente todo local havia se reparado dos demais danos provocados no último confronto, e Yami ainda sentada falou com toda soberania que possuía:

- _Arthur-Kun? A que devo o enorme prazer de tê-lo em minha morada, nesta noite maravilhosa? _– E com seus servos ao lado lhe alimentando com uvas, e a abanando prosseguiu. -_ Deixe-me adivinhar. Não resistiu ao meu charme e decidiu voltar para me servir como um gladiador. Estou certa? _– E com as costas da mão esquerda na boca, deu uma risadinha debochada.

- _Você sabe muito bem porque estou aqui Yami! _– Falei, deixando claro que não queria brincar, o que acabou com seu bom humor aparente.

- _Quem você pensa que é!? Creio que a lição que lhe dei da última vez não foi o bastante!_

Já perdendo em parte sua compostura, ela se ergueu do trono e veio até a beirada de seu altar.

_- Se anseia tanto assim pela morte, desça aqui._

- _Não sou idiota Yami, é daqui que eu tenho toda vantagem que preciso!_

Puxei então minha espada de duas laminas, que até então carregava em uma simples bainha de madeira, providenciada por Bianca, para fora. Respirei fundo, e a encravei no chão, torcendo-a para quebrá-la.

Novamente, como se fosse à coisa mais natural que havia em mim, a energia começou a fluir sem demora, e para chamar a frente meu eu verdadeiro gritei:

- _Pendragon, faça jus ao vosso nome!_

Então quebrando a espada, Uther surgiu novamente a minha frente já empunhando sua arma. Olhei em seus olhos, e como se olhasse para um espelho, vi a determinação necessária para vencer Yami. - _Agi!_

Na medida em que ia gritando a mesma palavra, Uther fazia o local próximo a Yami explodir em chamas. Notei que havia um intervalo entre cada disparo, e tomei nota mental disto.

A vantagem que tinha com Agi, é que não importava a distancia, Uther poderia atingir aquilo que visse. Entretanto, quando mais longe mais impreciso a técnica ficava. Tanto que das, pelo menos, cinco vezes que a usei, acho que, somente uma acertou Yami em cheio.

Notoriamente mais irritada, ela saiu deslizando pelo ar, e veio para cima de nós. Isto confirmava minha teoria de que ela não andava no ar, mas sim, que voava por ele. No momento em que se aproximou o suficiente ordenei:

- _Uther! Desça!_

Entendendo minha ordem, mesmo que incompleta. Uther me agarrou e pulo do telhado para a arena. Em tempo de eu ver e ouvir Yami lançar seu ataque de vento, destruindo boa parte do velho telhado do colégio. Quando me largou em solo firme, ordenei mais duas vezes:

- _Agi! Agi! _– Entretanto os dois não eram dirigidos para Yami, um deles sim aconteceu atingido ela, porem o outro aconteceu não muito longe de Uther e eu. Sabia que era ariscado fazer algo assim, mas era uma chance de acabar com aquilo.

Não, eu não sou suicida, só louco. Yami recém-atingida e pairando no ar, olhou para a arena e viu um enorme campo de poeira erguido de meu ataque. Já irritada e perdendo a racionalidade, ela disparou seu principal ataque varias vezes:

- _Zanma! Saiam de suas tocas seus ratos! Zanma! Ou morram como os ratos covardes que são! Zanma!_ – Bufando de raiva e agora cansaço, Yami ficou a olhar sua arena agora cheia de buracos, mas que devido ao vento estava clara de se ver.

Só havia eu parado meio aos buracos, Yami sorriu se preparando para lançar o ataque finalizador, mas esqueceu-se de alguém.

Usando de toda a agilidade que Uther tinha, o fiz disparar pelo portão da arena aberto, assim ele deu toda à volta para subir para o telhado pelo lado de fora da escola. Não estava em meus planos, mas acho que Yami se esquecera de fechá-los, uma vez que não esperava ninguém ali naquela noite. Yami sentiu sua presença tarde demais. Quando foi se virar Uther já estava com a espada erguida e pronta. Eu também estava com o coração a mil, afinal poderia ter morrido na hora que mandara Uther para longe, mas ainda consegui apontar na direção de Yami, e gritar:

- _Esmagador de Crânios!_

E como se voltássemos no tempo, Uther desceu do mesmo modo sua lâmina através de Yami, assim a partindo ao meio. E dos céus de onde Yami estava, a vi virar a gosma novamente e cair para o chão. Sabendo o que poderia vir, não parei:

- _Agi!_ – E seguindo minha ordem, Uther fez o preciso local que a gosma estava explodir. Assim repeti a dose pelo menos três vezes por garantia.

Quando a poeira baixou, olhei fixamente para a cratera onde estaria Yami. E ali estava somente uma gosma rocha. Temendo pelo pior, acabei por cometer o primeiro erro, ordenei a Uther:

- _Esmagador de Crânios!_

Quando ele foi descer sua lamina sobre Yami, a gosma reagiu. Ela literalmente cobriu Uther em uma esfera de si própria. Eu senti uma imensa dor, que me pôs de joelhos gritando. Uther certamente estava sendo ferido, dentro do que, seja lá, o que fosse aquilo, e se continuasse eu certamente estaria acabado. Foi ai que lembrei, era arriscadíssimo fazer o que pensara, mas evitaria que perdêssemos daquela forma.

- _Uther! Volte! _– Gritei ainda de joelhos.

Senti quando a dor cessou. O que indicava que Uther regressara, mas que também significava...

Yami lentamente foi se refazendo, e tudo que pude fazer foi ficar olhando. Quando ela voltou a seu estado natural, a vi carregando minha espada, o que significava que não poderia invocar Uther.

Ela parou e admirou a arma, em seguida começou a rir de forma descontrolada:

- _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, então é isso? Sem seu brinquedinho você não consegue chamar seu cavaleiro? Você é digno de ser chamado de o mais fraco, acho agora que nem presta para ser um de meus gladiadores... Talvez um escravo... NÃO! Tudo que você merece é virar pó. – _Ergueu a mão livre em minha direção. _- Eu vou te dar o tratamento que um rato merece Arthur-Kun. Zanma!_

Esforcei-me para rolar para o lado, entretanto o golpe foi mais rápido, me atingindo quase que em cheio, o que me fez o que fez meu corpo rolar para traz enquanto era puxado pela força do vento, parando quase do outro lado da arena.

Tudo ainda estava no lugar em meu corpo, graças ao equipamento de proteção que Bianca me fornecera. Não faço idéia de onde ela tirou aquela malha de ferro que agora usava por baixo da roupa. Entretanto, eu sentia que ela não me salvaria de mais um ataque direto. O pior é que sem Uther, eu não podia nem ao menos recuar daquele local... Novamente senti minha morte se aproximando, na medida em que olhava para os lábios de Yami proferir as palavras de meu fim.

Pensei em toda minha vida, em meus amigos, em minha família... Era assim que iria morrer? Sem nem ao menos poder dizer algo a eles... Quando ouvi a palavra ser proferida, pensei que o fim viria então, mas não foi isto que aconteceu:

- _Ziodyne! _– Abri meus olhos, ao ouvir uma voz que não pertencia a Yami, e neste momento, um enorme trovão foi disparado dos céus, iluminando todo o local com seu brilho amarelo esbranquiçado.

Yami foi atingida de modo direto, sofrendo toda a descarga de uma única vez sobre sua cabeça, ela caiu de joelhos, se apoiando com as mãos para não deixar o rosto tocar o chão, e se virou na direção de quem tinha lançado o ataque.

Parado acima do já destruído telhado do colégio, estava uma estranha figura. Vestindo o que parecia ser um conjunto de peças de couro preto, junto com um par de solados de couro, assim como um par de luvas, e uma touca ninja igualmente preta. Eu e Yami ficamos olhando para a figura, até que notamos que seguindo ela, estava o que parecia ser um homem a primeira vista, mas uma enorme roda de madeira, pegando fogo em suas pontas fixa no ar atrás de suas costas, denunciava que era um persona. Vestindo uma armadura nipônica clássica dos samurais, da cor vermelho sangue, sem capacetes, ela carregava uma lança de ponta única, com uma meia lua presa no sentido inverso da ponta. Seu rosto era de um guerreiro, de uma cor de barro, com olhos sem pupilas, ambos branco, e um cabelo verde musgo preso em um rabo de cavalo na nuca.

E como se não bastasse a confusão, uma terceira figura surgiu de trás do persona. Se eu já estava surpreso, admito que agora fique de olhos e boca arregalados. Andando com cuidado, como se tivesse medo da altura, Yami entrou em minha linha de visão.

Não era a mesma Yami que eu via e lutava, era uma Yami totalmente diferente a meu ver. Vestindo o uniforme do colégio, ela se aproximou da beirada e olhou fixamente para a Imperatriz, e como se quisesse parar aquilo exclamou:

- _Já chega! Pare de machucar os outros, você sabe que não é isto que eu quero!_ – Yami parecia tentar ser firme em suas palavras, porem ela deixava escapar medo através delas.

- _MENTIROSA! Você quer ver todos ao seu redor machucados! HAHAHAAHHA _– Ao ver a verdadeira Yami, a Imperatriz pareceu ir à loucura, seus olhos tomaram uma cor de amarelo forte, e uma aura negra começou a surgir ao seu redor. _- Por que... Porque todos ao meu redor querem me machucar? Porque eles não me deixam em paz... Se... Se é assim... Eu vou matar todos eles! É isso, assim eles finalmente irão me deixar em paz! HAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA _– Antes de começar a rir freneticamente, a Imperatriz usava uma voz similar a de Yami, porem, aos poucos ela foi engrossando, pairando um ar sombrio em seus dizeres.

- _Não é verdade! Eu não sou assim! Eu só quero ser amiga de todos! Eu só quero... Que alguém seja meu amigo. _– Yami exclamou com toda sua vontade, vi que ela estava quase chorando.

_- "Eu quero que alguém seja meu amigo" Ahun, que bonitinho, senhorita quero-ficar-em-paz. _– A Imperatriz ainda ria, e muito, quando finalmente sua aura negra começou a se expandir.

- _Eu não sou mais assim! Eu não quero mais negar a ajuda das pessoas! _– Yami parecia ficar mais determinada, e assim conseguiu momentaneamente segurar suas lagrimas.

_- Ahun, que peninha da pobre e solitária Yami. Se é assim que você quer, acho que vou matar sua única e preciosa amiguinha de uma vez por todas, HAHAHAHAHA... Mas antes, eu vou te consumir por inteira! Assim eu ficarei ainda mais poderosa HAHAHAHAAHHA!_

No momento em que a Imperatriz ia pular na direção de Yami, ela foi puxada para traz pelo braço que segurava minha espada. Quando começara a conversa, eu me aproximei lentamente da Imperatriz, e agora finalmente tinha o que precisava, minha arma.

Vi o sangue escorrer pelas minhas mãos quando segurei a lamina que quase foi puxada pela Imperatriz, felizmente eu fora mais rápido. Aplicando o movimento de torque, quebrei a espada pela lamina. O que se seguiu já era esperado, Uther apareceu instantaneamente e já pronto, descendo sua lamina sobre a Imperatriz que foi jogada um pouco para traz no meio do ar para se esquivar.

Uther ia pular para cima dela, quando ela balançou a mão direita, criando uma onda de vento, que nos empurrou para longe. Eu senti que aquele não era o golpe que ela usara até então, era mais forte que o anterior! Então ela tinha ganhado mais poder com tudo aquilo? Quis amaldiçoar alguém por tê-la deixado mais forte, mas não tive tempo, pois a Imperatriz proferiu:

- _Mazanma! _– Jogando novamente sua onda de ar para cima de nós. Se antes ela focava em um ponto especifico, agora ela atingia toda uma área quase que gigante, tornando impossível desviar do golpe. Tudo que Uther pode fazer foi bloquear o golpe parcialmente.

Quando o vento cessou, tive de olhar para cima, pois a Imperatriz se encontrava em pleno vôo na direção de Yami, porém mais uma vez seus planos foram frustrados pelo homem ao lado de Yami. Sem nada falar, o persona pegou ambos e se teletransportou em forma de raio, para o meio da arena, largando somente Yami ali.

Durante um breve momento encarei o homem que agora não estava muito longe. E ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos. Durante aquele breve e longo segundo senti parar de respirar para gravar a imagem dele em minha mente, e quando tirou seus olhos de mim, ele e o persona sumiram em um piscar de olhos da arena, me deixando ali com Yami.

E agora eu me via no dilema de ter de proteger Yami, alguém com quem antes eu batalhava. Eu sabia que a Imperatriz e ela eram pessoas diferentes, mas mesmo assim era difícil de sumir com a imagem de Yami me atacando e me machucando. Decidido a ignorá-la momentaneamente, voltei minha atenção para a Imperatriz.

- _HAHAHAAHA, o que farão agora seus tolos? Vocês não são pareôs para mim, sem aquele outro covarde, HAHAHAHAHA. Querem saber, mudei de idéia, devorar a garota vai demorar muito, portanto vou é matar os dois, e depois me alimentar de seus corpos!_

Se abraçando, a falsa Yami começou a ser coberta pela aura que a cercava, e rindo de dentro de seu casulo, eu a vi emergir. Totalmente diferente do que era antes, ela surgiu com enormes asas amarelo claro, ainda vestindo sua túnica, porem com um rosto que lembrava uma esfinge. Senti que seu poder havia crescido imensamente, e que agora a verdadeira luta iria começar.

2° Ato:

Imperatriz do Amor Sombrio

Querendo evitar um combate prolongado, vi que os lábios da Imperatriz iam se mover, possivelmente para falar alguma besteira, portanto disparei:

- _Uther, Esmagador de Crânios!_ – Eu ficava mais e mais habituado com aquilo. Uther pulou para cima da Imperatriz com sua arma, porem ela teve seu percurso mudado.

Sem precisar de grandes esforços, uma das asas douradas da Imperatriz, serviu como uma grande espada serrilhada, parecendo até que cada pena era tão resistente como metal, desviando o curso natural da arma para baixo. Usando de sua asa livre, ela cortou superficialmente Uther de baixo para cima, o jogando no meio do ar.

Apertei a malha perto de meu coração quando senti que ele se apertara. Yami me olhava de meu lado esquerdo, quase entrando em desespero, ela agarrou um pedaço da manga de minha camisa:

- _Desculpe Arthur-Kun. Eu não queria que isso acabasse assim, eu só queria ser amiga de todos. Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe... _– Meio a soluços, ela ia pedindo desculpas pelo que acontecia. Não bastando à situação estressante ainda havia mais isso.

Eu estava a ponto de explodir, ficara com muita raiva quando a situação tomou aquela proporção de perigo. Virei meu rosto para Yami, e já ia lhe falar algo do qual me arrependeria, quando ao ver as lagrimas rolando por sua face, e continuo soluço saindo de seus pulmões, um flash de Jéssica e Bianca, ambas me dando um tapa no rosto passou pela minha mente.

Eu estava prestes a repetir o acontecido, ferindo os sentimentos de uma pessoa que só buscava a compreensão, de alguém que pudesse chamar de amigo. Instantaneamente meu rosto se apaziguou, como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta. Eu não precisava brigar com Yami, meu verdadeiro inimigo era a Imperatriz, portanto me agachei perto de Yami que agora estava quase de joelhos no chão, e botando meu melhor sorriso falei:

- _Yami. _– Chamei pelo seu nome colocando a mão em seu ombro, como se tentasse desperta-la. Ela então parou de chorar por um momento e me encarou com os olhos ainda marejados. _– Você já é uma amiga de todos. Mesmo sem saber, há muitas pessoas que te admiram. Yessica foi à única capaz de te dizer isso... Mas... _– Eu fiquei levemente corado com a situação. _– Eu... Eu também... Eu também te admiro muito. O cuidado que você tem com as plantas, a sua delicadeza com os animais maltratados e jogados as ruas... Você é uma pessoa muito especial para todos... Especialmente para Yessica... E para mim. _

Tudo aquilo que falei foi derivado de uma série de noites acordado, nas quais ficava a pensar como poderia definir a garota conhecida como Yami. Fiquei mais calmo por notar que tinha conseguido ser o mais sincero e claro possível, tanto que vi seus olhos pararem de lacrimejar por um instante, tendo as pupilas dilatas em uma expressão de surpresa na medida em que senti que seu espírito antes abalado, agora se fortalecia novamente.

- _Ahun, que bonitinho. HAHAHAHAHA, o que ele diria se soubesse da verdade Yami-Chan? Ele nunca mais iria te olhar do mesmo jeito. Assim como os outros fizeram não é! HAHAHHAAHA _– Temendo que Yami se abalasse novamente, tomei uma medida imediata, me virando para a Imperatriz e falando, pois já havia notado que quanto mais Yami se abalava, mais forte ficava a Imperatriz.

- _É para isto que existem os verdadeiros amigos! Um verdadeiro amigo não é aquele que te apoia quando se faz algo errado! É sim, aquele que te mostra o seu erro, e te ajuda a seguir pelo caminho certo!_

Olhei de lado na direção de Yami para ver seu estado. Constatei que ela parecia certamente estar se recuperando. Usando a manga de sua camisa, ela apagou as lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, borrando de leve sua maquiagem. Notei o ganho de firmeza que havia em seus olhos e em suas palavras.

_ - Arthur-Kun está certo... Eu não nego que tenha caído para um lado ruim de mim mesma, mas foi graças a Jessica-Chan que eu consegui ver novamente meu lado bom. Ela É minha verdadeira amiga! E eu me recuso a deixar que você a machuque ainda mais._

Como se fossem facas, sendo atiradas na direção da Imperatriz, a mesma colocou a mão perto do peito como se sentisse dor, e olhou com seus olhos amarelos para mim, como se fosse o principal responsável pela sua dor.

- _É tudo culpa sua garoto! Agora vou ter que te matar para abalá-la de novo, e assim ficar poderosa novamente. MORRA! MAZANMA!_

Encarei firmemente a Imperatriz, não era a hora de hesitar, pois se o fizesse perderia tudo conquistado até ali. Uther novamente tomou o golpe por nós, mais por Yami, pois eu sentia o que ele sentia. Quando o vento cessou foi minha vez:

- _Agi!_ – Comecei minha seqüência de explosões em chama. Porem mesmo enfraquecida, a Imperatriz continuava tendo uma enorme vantagem com sua velocidade. Ela conseguia com enorme facilidade desviar das explosões sem sofrer um sequer arranhão. Eu já estava suando e ela ria de minha cara.

- _HAHAHAHAHA! Seu peste, ainda acha que tem chances de vencer? Pois eu não. Vou encerrar isto de uma vez por todas. Carga Mental!_

Era aquilo, o clímax da batalha. Uma grande aura azul tomou o corpo da Imperatriz, enquanto ela se abraçava com as próprias asas. O próximo ataque seria tão forte que Uther não conseguiria aguentar, e eu e Yami seriamos jogados para a morte pelas mãos de uma forte brisa da hora negra.

Temendo mais por Yami do que por mim, me senti inútil por não poder nem ao menos salvá-la. Olhei para ela como se fosse agora eu quem deveria pedir desculpas, mas seu rosto estava ainda sereno. O olhar dela não perdera nem um pouco do brilho de determinação que ganhara há pouco, então ela me olhou, olho no olho sem desviar um centímetro.

- _Obrigado Arthur-Kun, obrigado por me mostrar o quão tola eu estava sendo. Você... Jessica... Meus colegas... Todos estavam lá por mim, mas eu não conseguia vê-los. Não, eu fingia não vê-los por medo de estar sendo traída. Mas agora, eu entendo... _ - Ela lentamente se virou e olhou para as pessoas da arquibancada, todas tinham parado de vibrar, mas seus olhares pareciam desejar que Yami vencesse aquele desafio, o que a fez abrir um enorme sorriso e fechar os olhos. Meu coração pulou uma enorme batida, pois abrindo seus braços, ela me fechou em um forte abraço, encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto sussurrava "Obrigado".

Olhando para um horizonte sem fim, eu vi o que parecia um sonho se realizar. Eu estava ali abraçado a Yami... Conseguia quase que ouvir seu coração bater, tão calmo, tão sinfônico. E olhando para este mesmo horizonte, que foi que me vi no vagão de trem com Igor.

_- Parabéns meu rapaz, despertando um lanço, mesmo que momentâneo com a Arcana do Amor, você fortalece nosso contrato e sua carta selvagem. Seu verdadeiro poder, entretanto só despertou em um pedaço. Mas fortificando este e outros laços, você será logo mais, capaz de atingir alturas maiores nunca vistas por você mesmo. Então até breve..._

Voltando a realidade, como se tivesse a deixado por um tempo eterno, eu sentia que algo dentro de mim se fortificava, era... Era a carta selvagem que Igor falara, eu definitivamente conseguia a sentir, mesmo que estivesse fraca! Eu sabia que agora era capaz de mudar mesmo que só um pedaço, o meu destino. Olhei então para Uther que se encontrava parado em minha frente, e acenei com a cabeça. Ambos sabíamos o que devia ser feito.

- _Ahun, que fofinhos. Se abraçando para poderem morrer juntos HAHAHAHAA. Então fiquem assim e desapareçam deste mundo! MAZANMA!_

Surgindo com o dobro de poder do que seu sucessor, uma rajada de vento ia se aproximando, como se fosse diversos dragões enfurecidos rugindo para nós. Olhei, não para a onda de vento, mas sim para a Imperatriz, e ela me olhou de volta. E neste momento ela foi capaz de notar, que naquele breve segundo, eu havia atingido um novo patamar, o que encheu seu rosto de pavor e surpresa. Erguendo uma de minhas mãos, sem desfazer o abraço pronunciei minha vitória:

- _Devolva aquilo que não nos pertence Uther. Repelimento de Força!_

E assim, antes que a onda de ventos chegasse até nossa posição. Uther esticou seus braços para frente, segurando sua lamina com total firmeza. Ela então tomou um estranho brilho branco. O ataque de vento teve todo seu movimento mudado, sendo literalmente puxado para a lâmina da espada de Uther, que foi tomada de um brilho verde muito forte.

A Imperatriz entendendo o que estava por vir deu meio volta, e tentou voar para longe, saltando para meio caminho do teto da arena, porem internamente ela sabia que tinha perdido e que já estava morta.

Girando uma lua completa com a espada acima de sua cabeça, Uther desceu a espada cortando o ar a sua frente em diagonal. E como se fosse uma arma de grande calibre sendo disparada, o brilho deixou a espada para tomar asas próprias. Cobrindo o vazio que havia entre Uther e a Imperatriz.

Tamanha era a ironia de ser morta pelo mais forte de seus ataques. Tive a impressão de ouvir a risada sínica da Imperatriz uma ultima vez antes de ela ser consumida por seu próprio poder, literalmente virando pó, e rasgando ao meio o teto da arena, deixando a vista um mar de estrelas brilhantes que iam surgindo mais e mais no céu à medida que a hora negra se encerrava e desfazia o restante do teto.

Sorri, e mentalmente agradeci Uther por toda sua ajuda. E como se fosse um espelho, ele baixou e ergueu a cabeça, como se dissesse: "A sua disposição sempre"; retornando novamente para a espada que caiu no chão do pátio do colégio.

Reforcei o abraço com Yami, feliz por finalmente ter vencido a Imperatriz, e aliviado por no fim, ter conseguido salvar não só Jessica, mas Yami também. Aquele momento também ficaria marcado em minha memória para sempre, assim como o doce aroma dos cabelos de Yami.

Em pouco tempo notei que Yami não desfizera o abraço, pois estava dormindo. Ela devia ter desmaiado no momento em que a Imperatriz sumiu... E olhando pelo portão que dava acesso ao pátio, vi Bianca entrar correndo. Ela mostrava estar certamente preocupada, então querendo aliviar sua preocupação sorri, em sinal de que tudo ocorrera bem...

Vi logo em seguida que Klaus e Olivia adentraram o pátio, um trazendo uma caixa de primeiros socorros, e o outro trazendo, o que parecia ser uma maca. Sem demoras Klaus tratou dos ferimentos mais superficiais de nós dois, enquanto Olivia preparou a maca para levar Yami. Durante todo o percurso, ao que supus ser a biblioteca/café, o silencio reinou. A verdade é que nenhum de nós precisava de palavras para descrever o alivio de que todos desfrutavam, pois no fim daquela noite, estávamos vivos e a salvo.

_Fim do Capitulo_

_...Mas a Guerra há de prosseguir..._

Eterno Brilho / Infinita Escuridão

...

...

...

Infinita Escuridão

Ato Único:

Por Detrás das Mentiras

Já fazia quase meia hora desde que a hora negra se encerrara e parado no topo de um prédio de dois andares, eu vislumbrava as pessoas lentamente voltarem às ruas, sem nem ao menos se darem por conta do que havia acontecido ali.

Sentia-me muito exausto, aquilo tudo tinha me consumido uma imensa quantia de energia... Ficar usando meu persona para teleportar de um local a outro era imensamente exaustivo. Retirei uma de minhas luvas de couro e a máscara ninja. Passei a mão por meus cabelos, bagunçando-os novamente, para em seguida ajeitá-los então limpado o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

Quando ouvi sons de passos se aproximando, rapidamente pus a máscara e a luva novamente, temendo ser algum desconhecido, mas minhas preocupações se mostraram ser inúteis. Uma leve silhueta ia se aproximando ao longe, vestindo uma roupa similar a minha, porem deixando algumas indicações obvias de que se tratava de uma mulher.

A única diferença em sua roupa, é que ela carregava atadas aos seus punhos, duas pulseiras de metal, com furos na direção oposta do outro braço adjacente. Eu sabia que aquilo era uma arma, entretanto eu preferia como ela estava agora, desarmada.

Me virei de costas para ela, voltando a olhar para a cidade iluminada mesmo a aquela hora da noite, sabia que ela iria me questionar sobre minha performance e ações:

- _Não me enrole Beta... Todos sabem o que você fez. É realmente muita irresponsabilidade pegar a garota, que tinha a sombra controlando o coliseu, para ir sela-lo em seguida..._ _Nós tínhamos tudo sobre controle! Em três dias a sombra da garota estaria fraca o suficiente para..._

_- Para o que Gama! Para podermos derrubá-la e deixar aqueles caras tomarem posse de mais uma área? Para deixar que eles instaurem uma nova sombra para controlar o trono? _– Me virei novamente em sua direção, e me dirigi a ela. - _Nem eu, ou você, ou qualquer outra pessoa aqui é cega! Aqueles caras não são a nossa salvação! Manter o equilíbrio uma ova! Todos sabem o que eles querem de verdade, mas não fazem nada por nada. Se Alpha se sentir incomodado, que venha me expulsar do grupo, ele sabe muito bem que o deixo ser o líder porque, não quero ter de lidar com "eles". Caso contrario já o teria destronado há muito tempo._

Fiquei encarando Gama por alguns segundos, até que ela desviou seu olhar do meu, ela também sabia da verdade, como eu dissera; todos sabiam, e aquilo lentamente me levava à loucura.

_- Beta... _

Gama ficou a olhar o horizonte por alguns instantes segurando os próprios braços em forma de colo. E foi quando percebi que tinha cometido um erro ao gritar com ela. Mesmo que todos soubessem o que se passava, todos sabiam os motivos pessoais de cada um, que nos impedia de tomar alguma ação. E quem mais sofria com tudo isto era Gama.

Cheguei mais perto dela, e a abracei, juntando nossos corpos. Olhei diretamente em seus olhos, de um azul escuro profundo, e lentamente fui desviando minha visão para baixo, movi delicadamente minha mão esquerda para seu queixo e puxei sua mascara ninja só um pouco para cima, assim podendo ver seus lábios avermelhados. Ela então com ambas as mãos fez o mesmo.

Ergui levemente seu queixo, e passei o dedão por baixo de seus lábios, os contemplando momentaneamente:

- _Desculpe Gama. Você sabe que eu sei que isto não é culpa sua. _– Dei um leve sorriso, o que a fez sorrir também. -_ Enquanto eu tiver você, não há Alpha no mundo que me faça querer algo mais... Você é para sempre..._

- _Meu eterno amor, meu único amor. _– Falou ela se erguendo levemente nos próprios calcanhares, cobrindo a diferença de altura entre nós, assim alcançando seus lábios nos meus. Naqueles momentos, nós ignorávamos tudo, e a todos. O mundo era somente nosso, para nossa felicidade. Como eu gostaria que estes pequenos minutos se transformassem em horas... Eternas horas.

Lentamente afastamos nossas cabeças um do outro, mas ainda abraçados, ficamos a nos encarar por um breve momento, quando ela retomou sua fala:

- _Beta... Eu... Eu não sei por quanto tempo mais aguentarei esta situação também. _– Vi uma ponta de tristeza tomar a expressão de Gama. _- Quanto tempo mais teremos de fingir e mentir para aqueles que amamos? Eu não quero uma posição de prestigio, tudo que eu quero e sempre quis foi uma vida comum, uma família comum..._

Gama era na verdade, a sucessora por direito a liderança de nosso grupo, entretanto por ter nascido mulher, fora vetada de tal privilegio, o que significava que deveria conceber a este mundo um filho com o membro mais forte do grupo, para que assim este sucedesse a posição de líder, a posição de Ômega. Se desejasse, como já havia dito, eu poderia facilmente tomar a posição de Alpha... Mas nada era tão simples assim em nossas vidas...

Há gerações, o grupo, a família _Von Karma _era conhecida por ser uma entidade poderosa. Agindo por detrás das cortinas, eles estavam presentes em diversos lugares, desde as épocas mais remotas do mundo. Mas devido a uma série de tradições, a meu ver, ridículas, ela tinha se enfraquecido. Do que um dia fora um grupo formado por mais de mil homens e mulheres, hoje em dia nos limitávamos a cinco pessoas...

A verdade era que não foi culpa somente das regras, pela decadência que a família Von Karma passara ao longo do tempo. Sendo vista como um perigo iminente pelo seu poder sempre crescente ao usar das sombras e das arcanas, diversos grupos que uma vez foram nossos aliados nos atacaram, com medo do que poderíamos vir a ser...

Agora éramos forçados a trabalhar para um dos poucos grupos que ainda nos apoiavam. Eles promoviam que o equilíbrio entre o mundo das sombras e o nosso mundo era necessário para que a divisão entre os dois se mantivesse...

E por isto nos deveríamos sempre buscar manter o poder, dentro do labirinto, equilibrado. Por uma razão maior que até o momento nos dizem ser secreta. Que tipo de confiança é esta que esperam de nós, ao fazermos um serviço do qual nem sabemos o que pode acontecer no fim? Aquilo tudo era muito frustrante para todos. Em especial por culpa de nosso Alpha...

Aquele que um dia fora meu melhor amigo, agora se isolava de todos nós, dando ordens e só. Sem também nunca nos contar o motivo para tanto. Por quê? Porque aquele com quem eu fizera um pacto, prometendo sempre proteger, agora virava suas costas para mim? Porque eu tinha de continuar aceitando tudo aquilo? Foi o que pensei naquela noite, quando decidi tomar alguma providencia.

Nossas ordens eram de esperar por três dias, para que assim pudéssemos atacar a sombra, quando ela estivesse mais fraca. Ela estaria assim, pois seu eu verdadeiro estaria aos pedaços por ver sua amiga morta. Foi então que a várias noite atrás eu vi um garoto entrar na arena...

Aquele garoto certamente iria morrer, mas... Não foi isto que aconteceu. Eu o vi conseguir evocar seu persona com tamanha maestria, como se ele tivesse nascido para isso. Eu senti, depois de muito tempo, esperança... E ódio.

O seu persona, aquele que representava seu verdadeiro eu. Era um persona de origem Britânica. Algo extremamente raro, mas com um profundo significado. Se eu estivesse certo ele, hora ou outra, seria chamado por aqueles, que tanto odeio, mas que somos "aliados" para que fizesse parte de seu grupo em constante procura por "equilíbrio".

Foi ai que a idéia me surgiu, eu poderia usar o garoto para meus próprios interesses... Por isto, naquela noite, eu o salvei, impedindo sua morte certa na mão da Imperatriz do Amor Sombrio. Eu sabia que ele voltaria para arena cedo ou tarde, e foi por isto que no dia que o vi regressar, trouxe a garota, dona da sombra, para a arena.

Eu nunca esperaria resultados tão bons, pois o garoto foi capaz não somente de vencer a Imperatriz, mas de também selar o trono ao fazer a garota encarar e "superar" um de seus lados! Aquilo era perfeito, eu sabia que certas pessoas ficariam extremamente incomodadas, mas também sabia que as engrenagens começariam a se mover para que algo finalmente acontecesse.

- _Eu sei Gama... Eu também há muito anseio por uma vida pacifica e feliz ao seu lado. Eu muito desejo um dia poder ver nossos filhos crescerem livres para serem o que desejarem. E foi por isso que eu fiz o que era necessário..._

Mais uma vez a envolvi em um terno abraço, desejando que pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre. Porem logo mais, teríamos de voltar para a base, eu sabia que não era Alpha que gritaria comigo, mas na verdade Pi ou Rho, por não ter chamado ambos para ajudar. "Aqueles dois" foi o que pensei sorrindo, e vendo que lentamente a lua descia para dar espaço ao sol que viria iluminar a todos nós, eu e Gama deixamos o telhado, para mais uma vez nos misturarmos as sombras e para em mais um dia, viver nossas falsas vidas...

_Inicio da Procura_

_...Ainda estamos longe de finalmente poder ver o horizonte..._

Eterno Brilho


	4. Chapter 4

A verdade que se esconde por traz de tua verdadeira faceta deve ser revelada. Mesmo que um dia ela se perca no mar que há em tua alma, por cair no esquecimento de teu verdadeiro eu.

**Pois a arcana é o meio pelo qual tudo é revelado**

_Oh vil criatura que vaga por este mundo sem entender quem és. Dou-lhe neste momento um nome para ti, ele será não o único, mas o mais especial para vós que nunca tevês um sentido de ser._

_ No instante em que o espírito recebe um rótulo, ele ganha um sentido de vida. Mesmo que isto destrua sua vontade, no momento que iniciar por sua falha busca de conhecimento pessoal, ele ainda se orgulhará de ter recebido tal nome. Sua salvação, sua eterna e mortal perdição..._

1° Ato:

De Volta À Sala de Veludo

Durante nossa pequena viagem eu acabei por ceder à exaustão que se acumulava em meu corpo desde o inicio da noite. E guiado meio a um mar de luzes, eu lentamente abri os olhos para ter minha visão preenchida pelo vagão de trem no qual Igor residia. Mas havia algo diferente ali. Não era o local em si, muito menos Igor que ainda mandava calafrios pela minha espinha, e ainda menos o fato de que agora o vagão parecia estar em movimento, mesmo que numa marcha lenta. O que me chamava atenção ali era um novo ser que se encontrava sentado próximo de Igor no recinto.

Um pouco mais velha que eu, na beira dos dezoito anos de idade no máximo. De um cabelo quase que ouro esbranquiçado, caindo para todos os lados de sua cabeça em espirais, eles quase cobriam seus olhos cor de mel, os quais me arrepiaram, por lembrarem os da Imperatriz.

Vestindo o que parecia ser um enorme vestido com uma saia que só cobria as pernas na parte de traz e laterais, deixando a frente exposta, como uma espécie de pano da cor azul escuro, com dois zíperes, cada um em um lado do corpo, descendo da axila até a cintura, de onde era possível ver que ela tinha um singelo sinto da cor amarelo claro, que prendia uma calça apertada igualmente azul de um modelo que lembrava um jeans, e que tinha combinando uma bota... Allstars? Mesmo não tendo uma marca em nenhum lugar, a bota lembrava bastante as daquela marca. E para completar, mesmo tendo os braços descobertos, ela usava em suas mãos um elegante par de luvas femininas da cor azul escuro.

Levava em seu rosto, uma expressão neutra, nem felicidade e nem tristeza. De certo modo ela me lembrava uma adolescente rebelde, que dizia: "Ninguém pode mandar em mim". Eu teria encarado-a por mais alguns segundos, se Igor não tivesse chamado minha atenção com sua voz cordial:

_ - E novamente, bem vindo à sala de veludo caro Arthur. Minhas congratulações pelo seu último sucesso em despertar uma parte de sua carta selvagem. Não se sinta mal por ter sido um pedaço pequeno, na medida em que o tempo for passando, tenho mais do que certeza que irá se tornar forte o suficiente para acordá-la por completo. Como pode ver nosso vagão até já está se movendo, o que significa que você começou a moldar seu destino._

As palavras dele pareciam ser de elogios. Passou-me pela mente que tinha sido somente um pequeno pedaço a despertar, mas Igor estava certo, eu sentia o tamanho do poder que aquele "pequeno" pedaço possuía e, portanto consegui esboçar um sorriso.

-_ Agora, deixe-me apresentar a minha assistente. Por favor, conheça Cassandra. _– Igor indicou com a mão a garota a seu lado, ela me olhou ainda com indiferença.

- _É um prazer trabalhar com alguém tão especial como você "Senhor" Legado._

O que era isso? Eu sentia cheiro de fogo, e não era uma pequena fogueira, era quase uma casa sendo consumida por chamas de um profundo sarcasmo! Engoli em seco e fiquei a encarando sem conseguir maiores reações no momento...

-_ O que foi "Senhor" Legado? O "Senhor" não parece estar se sentindo muito bem, talvez o "Senhor" precise de um pouco de ar puro. Ou quem sabe o "Senhor" queira que eu vá buscar um copo d'água para o "Senhor" beber, "Senhor" Legado._

Como se houvesse narradores em minha mente eles começaram:

_- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee é PONTO! Impressionante não é Trindade, parece que meu irmão conseguiu estabelecer um novo recorde aqui hoje, na sala de veludo._ – Falou o que seria a minha imaginação de minha irmã.

- _Realmente. Esse rapaz surpreende cada dia mais. Em toda minha vida de comentarista, eu nunca tinha visto alguém conseguir o ódio de outra pessoa tão rápido, e tantas vezes seguidas! _– E agora era a versão debochada de Trindade que falava.

- _É verdade. Acho que neste ritmo ele logo mais vai poder concorrer na seleção nacional dos mais odiados pelo público feminino. Ao que você acha, que se deve o fato de ele ter tamanha habilidade Trindade?_

- _Olha. O que nos dá imprensa sabemos, são algumas histórias envolvendo uma série de atitudes questionáveis perto de garotas. Uma delas conta que ele foi capaz de negar o pedido de uma para saírem! _

Minha irmã fez então uma cara de surpresa e espanto.

_- Eu sei, eu sei. Todos nós da redação ficamos espantados, e nem vou dizer os boatos que rolam por ai sobre esta estrela em ascensão. _

A imagem de minha irmã parecia chorar por de traz do microfone, quando voltou a falar.

- _E... E eu pensando que um dia iria conhecer minha norinha! Sob... Sob... Desculpe Trindade, estas noticias são muito fortes para uma irmã dedicada, como eu, ouvir... AONDE FOI QUE EU ERREI! AONDE DEUS!?_

_- Não se preocupe você não poderia ter feito nada, foi uma escolha dele. _– Consolou Trindade, enquanto balançava a cabeça em sentido negativo e batia no ombro de minha irmã.

- _CHEGA! Já basta disso, eu tinha meus motivos para negar ir à casa dela! _– Entrei na cabine imaginaria que os dois se encontravam, chutando a porta.

_- Arthur, sob... É verdade isso? Você tinha um motivo para negar o convite de uma garota, sob... _– Minha irmã me olhava enquanto enxugava os olhos com um paninho.

- _Sim... Eu tinha... Haha. _– Cocei a cabeça. - _Eu tinha... Uma entrevista de emprego é isso! _– Falei com certo entusiasmo. O que provocou um silêncio nos bastidores, e uma sensação estranha começou a pairar.

- _Sério Arthur? _– Perguntou Trindade com cara de desacreditado.

- _Claro que é sério, droga! Eu sei como minha irmã trabalha para nos sustentar! Você acha que eu quero vê-la sofrendo por nós dois para sempre? Claro que não! Eu quero que ela possa fazer o que bem entender com o dinheiro dela sem se preocupar comigo!_ – Jurei que com aquilo eu me safaria, mas pelas expressões que ambos passavam, eles diziam claramente "MENTIROSO". _- O que!? Mas... Mas é verdade! Eu juro... Foi no dia que te pedi um dinheiro emprestado para imprimir meu currículo, lembra mana!_

_- É, é verdade... Ele realmente me pediu dinheiro para isso. Foi perto do teu aniversario Trindade, eu lembro. _– Minha irmã parecia recuperar confiança em meu futuro.

- _Perto do meu aniversario...? Não foi na mesma época que o autor daquele livro que tu tanto querias veio a cidade? E que tu precisava de mais dinheiro para comprar o livro e pegar o autografo dele?_

Trindade... Eu te amaldiçoo com o meu mais profundo e letal ódio, seu ANIMAL! Lentamente senti uma aura maligna crescer ao redor de minha irmã, e uma sombra tomou conta de seu rosto.

- _Arthur... Legado... O que você fez com o cheque em branco que eu te dei!? _– Ela ergueu a cabeça, revelando através das sombras um par de olhos sedentos por sangue.

- _Nada mana! Eu juro que só imprimi meu currículo!_ – O suor começava a tomar conta de meu rosto junto a um tremulo sorriso. -_ Por favor, não me mate! _– Tentei sair correndo dali, mas ela foi mais rápida, me agarrando para que não pudesse fugir.

- _Maninho... Querido irmãozinho do meu coração... Fale a verdade para a sua irmã, e eu irei te poupar, um pouquinho ao menos, da mais dolorosa dor eterna... _– Com um sorriso maligno e cara de demente, ela fez o gesto com os dedos ao dizer "pouquinho", me fazendo engolir em seco.

- _Hahaha, sabe como é que é mana... -_ Cocei a cabeça me denunciando, o que a fez segurar minha cara com uma mão, assim me suspendendo no ar. – _TA! NÃO ME MATA! EU SÓ QUERIA UM AUTOGRAFO DELE SÓ ISSO! SÓ QUE EU NÃO TINHA DINHEIRO! E ERA A JÈSSICA QUE ME CONVIDOU! ACHEI QUE ELA IA ME FORÇAR A LER AQUELES ROMANCES TOSCOS DELA, POR ISSO EU REJEITEI!_

_- Muito bom irmãozinho, depois quando digo que meu irmão vai morrer virgem, acham que eu estou exagerando... _– Ela baixou a cabeça rindo normalmente, e de medo eu ri junto. - _MAS! Você não me foge tão cedo, KUKUKUKU! _

E com isso ela me puxou para fora da porta, enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente me agarrar nas beiradas de madeira gritando "ALGUEM ME SALVE!". E quando o silencio se instaurou, Trindade se virou para frente como se olhasse para uma câmera.

-_ Acompanhem-nos novamente em nossa próxima sessão aqui, no mesmo local, no mesmo subconsciente de sempre. Eu sou Nelson Trindade, e desejo que tenham uma boa noite._

Voltando a realidade...

Igor notou a atitude de sua ajudante, assim a encarando de lado somente com o olhar, o que fez com que ela fechasse os olhos e soltasse o ar de seus pulmões, ficando assim quieta mais uma vez.

_- Você há de desculpar minha assistente Arthur, temos algumas regras aqui de não nos envolvermos emocionalmente com nossos contratados, por isso peço que ignore as atitudes rudes de Cassandra, ela..._

_- Mestre! Por favor, isso de novo não, eu não sou como meu irmão e irmãs... _– Mesmo confuso, vi a garota ficar mais seria, e Igor simplesmente fechou os olhos em concordância.

- _É o que veremos... _– Ele os abriu para me encarar novamente. _ – Arthur soube que você fez um contrato com Loki, correto?_

Pego de surpresa eu fiquei sem saber como deveria responder aquilo. Afinal eu fizera um contrato com Igor primeiro, e pareceria uma forma de desrespeito sair fechando contrato com outros, mesmo que contra minha vontade.

- _Eu... _– Pela primeira vez consegui falar estando na presença de Igor. – _Eu ainda estou muito confuso Igor. _– Ainda mais porque eu tinha mais perguntas do que respostas disponíveis no momento.

- _Devo admitir que não estou surpreso, afinal você É um caso especial. _– Eu já tinha ouvido isto de Igor antes, mas por algum motivo desta vez pareceu ser diferente. _- Por mais que não seja de meu agrado que você tenha múltiplos contratos, não posso reclamar, pois ainda não temos um contrato definitivo. Mas entenda, chegará uma hora que você terá de escolher um dos disponíveis para lhe guiar, afinal, nossos "métodos" são bem diferentes um do outro._

_- Eu... Compreendo. _– Consenti com a cabeça, afinal Igor era como um negociante tentando vender seus serviços, e não gostaria de ter de dividir lucros com um concorrente. _- Mas mesmo assim... Igor, o que foi aquilo que se passou na noite anterior?_

_- Se você se refere ao novo poder que seu persona adquiriu. Aquilo não foi obra minha, entenda. Através de nosso contrato, sou capaz de lhe guiar para moldar seu destino e, com as constantes mudanças e fortalecimentos de laços, sou capaz de lhe trazer a frente novos aliados, ou seja, novos personas. Entretanto, pelos limites de nosso contrato, eu preciso que você tenha um profundo laço com alguém para invocar novos personas._

Então basicamente, o que ele queria dizer é que, enquanto eu não tivesse uma carta selvagem completa, eu precisaria fornecer a ele um "laço" pessoal mais poderoso, para que assim ele pudesse me ajudar da mesma forma... O que deixava claro, que eu tivera a ajuda de Loki na noite anterior, algo estranho vindo de alguém como ele...

_- Igor, me diga. Qual é a ligação entre você e Loki? Pelo que eu entendi, não seria possível que eu mantivesse dois contratos ao mesmo tempo, e o fato de eu ter despertado mais de minha carta selvagem, não deveria indicar que só o meu contrato com você foi fortalecido? Porque ele me ajudaria então?_

A pergunta forçou sobre mim o olhar intimidador de Cassandra, que passara de neutra para incomodada.

- _Porque você quer saber mais sobre Loki!? Você acha que o que? Que iremos te trair ou algo assim e por tanto você precisa saber se deve se devotar a ele agora ou depois, é isso! _

Cassandra parecia ter REALMENTE ficado irritada comigo, e eu nem sabia o porquê! Aquilo começou fazer com que eu também começasse a me irritar.

_- Do que você está falando? É assim que você trata as pessoas novas que você conhece? Parece até que você tem algum motivo especial para estar assim tão irritada comigo! Ou VOCÊ acha que EU estou sequer um pouco feliz com tudo isso?_

Eu tinha que parar de ser tão explosivo com as pessoas, afinal um dia pretendia entrar para o mundo da política, aonde a paciência é imperativa acima de tudo. Igor ficou só olhando, e fez um gesto para que Cassandra não respondesse.

- _Arthur, por favor, se acalme. –_ Falou Igor, com sua habitual calma.

Puxei todo o ar que podia, e me acomodei novamente em minha posição.

_- Você tem todo o direito de estar cheio de dúvidas. E volto a repetir, você é um caso especial, pois possui dentro de você um "algo" a mais que chamou a atenção de Loki, fazendo com que ele desejasse um contrato com você. Os motivos pessoais dele, eu não saberia lhe dizer... Cassandra._

_- Sim mestre? _– Ela olhou com dúvida para Igor.

- _Seus irmãos aprenderam que um ser que possui um sonho, sempre será capaz de ir mais além. E é este tipo de pessoa que procuro para trabalhar como meu assistente, afinal todos que estão na sala de veludo, estão destinados a moldar seu destino... Entretanto você já esta aqui há muito mais tempo, talvez..._

_- Espere mestre, você não poderia em sã consciência estar querendo que eu..._

_- Exatamente. _– Aquela conversa entre eles me deixava confuso, não entendi quem eram as pessoas das quais falavam, só que eram irmãos de Cassandra, e foi ai que Igor ordenou. _- Você ira junto com Arthur para o mundo humano._

_- Mas! – _Ela pareceu pensar em resistir, mas Igor olhava de modo sério para ela sem seu habitual sorriso. - _Mas e como você vai ficar mestre? Eu não posso abandonar meu posto de assistente!_

_- Pode e vai. Já trabalhei muitos anos sozinho neste ramo, e posso facilmente cuidar dos demais contratados. Porém, você deve manter sigilo sobre assuntos que envolvam outros clientes, entendido?_

_- Sim... Mestre. –_ Cassandra parecia ter ficado realmente abatida com o acontecido, e baixou a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- _Ótimo. Arthur. – _Chamou pelo meu nome, de modo que tirei os olhos de Cassandra direto para ele. -_ Espero que você acolha minha assistente neste período de treinamento dela, eu sei que o pedido é espontâneo, entretanto..._

_- Eu aceito. – _Falei sem hesitar, por mais que certamente eu tivesse um problema com Cassandra, eu sabia que sem Igor, eu teria morrido na noite passada. Não importa que poder Loki tenha me dado, se não pudesse sentir minha carta selvagem eu teria fraquejado em combate.

- _Esplendido. – _Comemorou Igor com um leve sorriso. - _Creio que esta será uma experiência única para ambos. Agora Cassandra, por favor, acompanhe Arthur._

_- Como desejar mestre. – _Falou se erguendo da poltrona e se dirigindo a porta, que se abriu dando passagem para nossa saída, que não demorou em acontecer.

Então poucos segundos depois de sairmos, uma silhueta feminina apareceu sentada no lugar que antes ocupava Cassandra, porem escondida pelas sombras.

- _Você tem certeza sobre fazer isto, mestre? Cassandra ainda é muito nova, pode ser que ela comprometa a sala de veludo. _– Falou sem nenhum temor a voz, de modo que parecia simplesmente falar a possível verdade.

- _Sim, tenho certeza de que tomei a decisão certa. E mesmo que não tomasse, ela iria, assim como vocês, em busca de seus sonhos, cedo ou tarde_. _Agora prepare-se, nosso próximo cliente está para chegar._

- _Certamente mestre. _– Falou a mulher dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto sumia do mesmo modo que chegara.

2° Ato:

Benefícios e Limitações da Amizade

Repentinamente fui acordado pelo som de vozes, e com alguém me sacudindo. Senti que tudo girava ao meu redor, e por sorte meu estomago estava vazio, caso contrario eu teria passado por uma situação difícil.

Agarrei a pessoa que me sacudia, para ver se o mundo parava de girar, o que pareceu dar resultados, pois consegui associar que me encontrava no presente momento em uma das varias cadeiras do café Dama do Lago. Sacudindo-me freneticamente estava Bianca, que parecia irritada com algo.

Quando finalmente consegui analisar toda a situação, vi que estávamos somente eu e Bianca ali no café. E, portanto questionei:

- _Onde estão os outros Bianca? E porque você estava me sacudindo, caramba, era só ter me chamado. _– Analisando bem, não estávamos tão a sós quanto eu pensava, sentado do meu lado, estava ninguém menos do que CASSANDRA! Eu quase cai de susto, mas me apoie na mesa para manter o equilíbrio. - _Como você chegou aqui!?_

_- Do mesmo modo que você "Senhor" Legado. – _E lá ia ela com esse "Senhor" de novo.

- _Mas que saco, pare de me chamar de "Senhor", eu tenho a mesma idade que você! _– Ela lançou um olhar sério como se estivesse se recusando. _- Saco... Sua... Sua... Teimosa! É isso que você é "Senhorita" Teimosa!_

-_ Como ousa me chamar de Teimosa! Eu fui instruída por meu mestre a tratar todos nossos clientes de "Senhor", Senhor Legado! _– Ela estava pedindo guerra com aquilo.

- _Muito bem Senhorita Teimosa, se é assim eu vou cancelar meu contrato agora mesmo e ponto!_

_- Você... Você não ousaria. _– Ela parecia duvidar de minhas palavras, mas eu senti um pequeno temor em sua voz.

- _Se duvida tanto me leve de volta! Farei isso agora mesmo... AI!?_

Com um poder que eu desconhecia até o momento, Bianca acertou em nossas cabeças um cascudo cada um. Ficamos os dois chiando de dor por alguns segundos, e quando olhei, Bianca parecia não estar nada contente.

- _Vocês dois... Fiquem calados. AGORA!_ – Com todo seu poder, ela conseguiu o que queria facilmente. - _Você. _– Apontou para Cassandra. - _Quem é, como apareceu no carro a caminho daqui, sem ninguém notar, e o que veio fazer aqui?_

- _Meu nome é Cassandra, fui ordenada por meu mestre a vir para este mundo, para acompanhar nosso contratado. Eu simplesmente apareci aonde seu corpo se encontrava. – _Bianca parecia custar a acreditar no que ouvia, e me encarou exigindo explicações lógicas.

- _Bianca, eu nem sei por onde começar... E nem sei se posso explicar mesmo. _– Olhei com cara seria. -_ O que ela diz é verdade, graças a algumas peculiaridades pessoais minhas e de meu persona, creio, eu tive acesso a uma espécie de ajuda externa._

Expliquei nos limites do possível sobre a sala de veludo e meu contrato, omitindo os detalhes e fatos sobre Loki. Bianca ainda custava a acreditar, como fora comigo quando ela explicara sobre os personas, mas pareceu se dar por rendida, engolindo o que eu falara.

_- Então ela vai ter de ficar por aqui como se fosse uma espécie de treinamento, é isso? _– Bianca olhava constantemente para Cassandra, mais admirada pelo mistério que a envolvia do que por qualquer outra coisa.

- _Isso mesmo... Acho que vou ter que falar com minha irmã sobre isso..._

_- Não! Isso poderia nos complicar imensamente. O que você iria dizer para explicar que precisa hospedar uma garota da sua idade que parece ter vindo de outro país, na sua casa?_

_- Eu... Bem eu diria... Han... _– Droga, era verdade. Eu não conseguia pensar em uma desculpa lógica o suficiente, e não conseguia nem sequer imaginar minha irmã permitindo que isso acontecesse. Em sinal de preocupação baixei a cabeça, vencido.

- _Se realmente for preciso ela pode se hospedar aqui no café, temos um quarto disponível. Só que pedirei que ela trabalhe para pagar suas despesas. _– Bianca podia ser gentil quando queria, mas nunca iria deixar que um favor tão grande fosse pago na base de respeito. Além do mais, a época de férias estava por vir, e ela precisaria de mais funcionários no café de qualquer modo.

- _Eu só trabalho...!_

- _Ela aceita com prazer, obrigado pela ajuda Bianca. _– Tapei sua boca com a mão, para que assim evitasse maiores problemas, ela ainda parecia tentar falar, por isso continuei segurando sua boca fechada.

- _Certo... Mais tarde pedirei a Klaus que mostre o quarto, se me dão licença, preciso atender a um assunto urgente. _– E assim se dirigiu para dentro da sala, atrás do balcão.

Eu estava ficando alegre demais com o silencio, quando uma dor profunda penetrou a pele de minha mão. Cassandra me olhava irritada, e para tirar minha mão de sua boca me mordera. Ela seria um problema dos grandes para ter de lidar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que ela poderia responder muitas das minhas perguntas. Por isso decidi que era uma boa hora para tentar mudar o humor dela.

- _Cassandra. _– Chamei ela, para garantir que me ouvia. _– Eu não sei o que Igor pretende com "treinamento", mas eu sei do perigo real que a hora negra é. Portanto, eu te peço que fique fora de nosso caminho. _– Eu podia parecer rude, mas ao meu ver, ela era tão indefesa quanto qualquer outra garota da mesma idade.

- _O que!? Quem você acha que eu sou Senhor Legado. _– E lá ia ela de novo. _- Saiba que se eu desejasse o senhor já estaria lambendo o chão neste presente momento!_

- _Eu? E como você "pretende" me forçar a fazer isto? Senhorita Teimosa!_

_- Com meu...! Onde está meu Compêndio!?... Não pode ser... _– Instantaneamente Cassandra se calou, deixando que uma tristeza, quase uma depressão tomasse posse de si.

- _E... Hei o que foi? Você não está se sentindo bem? Quer que eu chame a emergência. _– Pensei que ela estava passando mal, já que ficara quieta do nada, e me aproximando, vi que seus olhos estavam fechados, e em um movimento ela botou as mãos no rosto e jogou a cabeça para traz, quase gritando.

_- Nãooooooooooooooooooo! Todos os meus personas se foram! Porque tanto mestre? – _Suponho que ela se referia a Igor. Ainda preocupado continuei.

- _Ei, me diga o que aconteceu para você ficar tão desesperada Senhorita Teimosa._

_- O mestre, pelo que parece, me proibiu de usar o meu Compêndio. Isso significava que todos os meus poderosos personas já eram. Urghhh. _– Ela gemia de tanta era a raiva de perder o seu Compêndio, seja lá o que era aquilo. E claro que eu não poderia deixar de me aproveitar da situação.

_- Então isso quer dizer que no presente momento, eu sou aquele com o poder de te fazer "lamber o chão". Portanto eu digo que você irá ficar aqui no café durante a hora negra, e não ira nos atrapalhar até poder se defender, certo? _– Mesmo que eu estivesse me deitando de rir por dentro, eu precisava deixar tudo o mais claro possível, se ela realmente tinha mais personas, isso significava que ela poderia ser de grande ajuda no futuro.

Cassandra não abriu a boca para falar mais nada, acho que o choque foi tão grande que ela demoraria a se recuperar. Neste meio tempo Klaus apareceu, e até chegou a perguntar o que havia acontecido, de modo que disse que ela logo se recuperaria, mas que precisaria descansar. Portanto ele a guiou para um quarto, enquanto Bianca voltou para falar comigo.

- _O que houve com ela? _– Apontou para a estática Cassandra levada por Klaus.

- _Nada de mais, deve ser cansaço. _– Evitei ter de me repetir. - _Então, alguma noticia boa? – _Me referia às garotas em especifico.

- _Sim, a tal de Yami só esta dormindo porque ficou exausta, Olivia disse que no fim do dia ela deve acordar, se não antes. E sua amiga Jessica está acordada... O que significa que você pode visitá-la. _– Bianca olhou para os lados antes de terminar de falar, como se não desejasse que ninguém ouvisse nossa conversa. _- Entretanto, eu vou com você, espero que não se importe._

Era verdade que eu pretendia visitar Yessica ainda hoje se possível, e mesmo achando estranho que Bianca desejasse ir junto, ela tinha todo o direito, uma vez que eu pedira ajuda a ela para salvar Jéssica. Foi quando me veio à mente.

- _Claro... Acho que você tem o direito. Mas antes me diga uma coisa. _– Ela ficou em silencio para ouvir a pergunta então. _- Aonde você conseguiu aquela malha de metal? _– Eu notara que haviam trocado minha camisa rasgada e tirado a malha que havia por baixo pouco depois que acordei. Bianca olhou confusa com a pergunta, afinal ela era meio incomum para o momento, mas eu realmente desejava saber.

- _Ahn... Se não me engano Klaus pegou ela com o grupo de armas e artes medievais. Porque a pergunta?_ – Eu até fiquei um pouco tímido de revelar, mas achei que essa era uma boa oportunidade.

- _Não foi por coincidência que eu escolhi a espada de duas mãos na arena Bianca. _– Bianca foi meio pega de surpresa com a resposta. _- Na verdade eu sempre tive interesse em aprender a manusear uma espada, mas eu soube que mesmo divulgando bastante, eles são meio restritos para permitir a entrada no clube, então... _– Deixei no ar para que Bianca pescasse a idéia.

- _Você quer que eu, ou melhor, Klaus te indique para o grupo, é isso? Eu não sei Arthurio... _– Ela parecia ter algo contra a idéia, por isso soltei um leve "por favor". -... _Certo, certo. Vou pedir a Klaus, mas tire essa cara de cachorro pidão, do rosto Arthurio._

Se eu possuísse um rabo, estaria o abanando de modo contente agora, feliz com a chance de entrar para o grupo. Depois disto fomos até o hospital a pé, afinal ele não era muito longe e o café logo mais abriria para o publico. O sol iluminava e esquentava tudo que podia tocar, e a falta de vento deixava o ar seco.

Ignorando a temperatura levemente desconfortável andamos todo o percurso de modo rápido sem trocar muitas palavras, outros poderiam achar isto incomodo, entretanto quando eu estava com Bianca, o silencio parecia não nos incomodar, chegando a ser agradável.

Não demorou muito para sermos informados do quarto em que ela estava, e pedindo por minha irmã, fui informado que ela estava prestando alguns atendimentos em outra área do hospital. Durante um período de minha vida eu viera para aquele local para diversos exames e até passei uma temporada inteira lá, mas isso já fazia anos. E no decorrer dos anos o hospital aonde minha irmã trabalhava mudara imensamente, o que fez com que nos perdêssemos inicialmente, mas logo chegássemos ao quarto de Jéssica.

Bati antes de entrar, e foi quando ouvi um "Entra", vindo de dentro. O quarto era o típico de todo hospital, branco, com uma cama, uma poltrona e uma televisão. Jéssica estava deitada na cama vestindo o traje hospitalar. Supus que alguém passara a última noite na poltrona, considerando que havia ali alguns pertences.

Mesmo hospitalizada, Jéssica ainda podia ler facilmente, e no presente momento ela lia um daqueles "mangas", o qual repousou sobre o colo quando entramos. Bianca ficou um pouco mais para traz dando para nos um pouco de espaço.

- _Gostou do meu novo tom de cabelo? _– Pediu ela ironizando o fato de estar com o cabelo no seu tom natural, preto. - _Agora não tem como não me reconhecer não é?_

Começando com uma piada, o assunto desenrolou fácil e rimos durante um bom tempo, até que quando ficamos em silencio eu soube que era a hora.

- _Jéssica, acho que te devo desculpas não é? _– Eu queria que pudéssemos esquecer daquilo, mas não poderia negar eternamente que tinha ferido seus sentimentos. Ela olhou para uma janela que havia ao seu lado dando para o pátio por alguns segundos, e falou sem me olhar.

_- Arthur, você sabe por que eu gosto tanto dos meus mangas e da cultura nipônica. – _Antes que eu pudesse responder, entendi que não era uma pergunta na verdade, e sim uma afirmação, por isso me mantive em silencio. - _É bem clichê, mas na maior parte das histórias destas origens, o personagem principal leva uma vida pacata e tediosa. Porem de repente algo muda toda essa rotina com que ele está acostumado, de um modo tão intenso e rápido que ele tenta fazer inicialmente tudo voltar a ser como era antes... Mas em um ponto... Ele se dá conta de que isto era o que ele sempre desejou. Uma vida diferente daquela que ele tinha antes... Eu acho que um dia, eu ainda vou passar dessa fase de tentar fazer tudo voltar ao que já foi, e vou finalmente ver o lado bom desses incidentes... _– Jéssica parecia juntar suas forças e idéias para mostrar que ela superara o acontecido de sua mãe, mas eu sentia que aquilo estava errado. Eu acreditava que lá no fundo ela duelava com a possibilidade de um dia rever sua mãe...

- _Yessica... Você realmente não quer que as coisas voltem a ser como eram? Eu não sei tudo o que aconteceu nesse tempo que nos separamos, mas mesmo assim..._

_- Arthur, pare. Eu realmente não quero mais falar sobre isto... – _Não importa que ela fosse uma irmã para mim, acho que até mesmo eu tinha de aceitar seus limites. _- Não se ofenda Arthur, não é que eu realmente não queira falar sobre isso, é só que dói falar sobre o passado._

Entendi de uma vez por todas o porquê que ela chorara quando falei aquilo há dias atrás. Não foi pelo motivo que achei, de ter sido traída por um amigo. Na verdade foi por simplesmente ter de lidar com sua mãe em si, o desejo de revê-la, a muito começara a ser superado com uma falsa aceitação... Vi que ela limpou algumas lágrimas com o cobertor, e se virou mais calma para mim, olhando na verdade para Bianca que estava na porta, tentando assim encerar o assunto.

- _Ei, quem é sua amiga na porta? _ – Bianca olhou para nós de modo pensativo e adentrou o quarto com sua posse superior, acho que ela não fazia por mal, já devia ser um hábito de se impor ao conhecer novas pessoas.

- _Prazer, eu sou Bianca Black. É um prazer conhecê-la finalmente Jéssica Amaral. _– Falou estendendo a mão para Yessica, em sinal de amizade, que ficou meio sem jeito com tamanha formalidade, apertando timidamente sua mão.

- _É um prazer Bianca. –_ Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, assim como ocorrera inicialmente comigo, na primeira vez que vira Bianca.

Jéssica nada falou, por isso Bianca foi quem tomou a iniciativa da conversa.

- _Jéssica, não entenda mal o que vou perguntar, mas você se lembra do que aconteceu com você na noite anterior ao dia que deu baixa no hospital? _– Bianca estava sendo o mais formal possível, mas isso não ajudava a deixar Jéssica menos confusa.

- _Ah... Eu... Eu... _– Ela olhou para mim buscando ajuda, e eu só fiz um sim com a cabeça, como se dissesse "seja sincera". _- Eu lembro que eu estava em meu quarto e já era quase meia noite, então... Yami, é acho que era ela, apareceu lá do meu lado, e... E é tudo que eu lembro... Yami... Quem é essa?_

Notei que Jéssica sofria do mesmo mal que eu sofrera quando recém acordei, portanto olhei para Bianca, que revirava os bolsos procurando algo.

- _Bianca..._

_- Sim eu sei, ela perdeu uma parte da memória. É um efeito comum para aqueles que quebram o transe da hora negra, alguns como você e eu recuperamos a memória por inteiro em questão de pouco tempo, outros demoram semanas, e alguns nunca recuperam totalmente a memória... _– Bianca então puxou um pote de remédio do bolso, e retirou dele uma cápsula da cor branca, entregando para Jessica junto a um copo d'água. _– Beba Jessica, vai te fazer bem. Essa pílula acelera a recuperação das memórias caso ela seja possível..._

Questionei-me como seria se Jéssica não pudesse recuperar suas memórias, e um temor começou a crescer dentro de mim. Porem ele logo sumiu para meu alivio. Jéssica reclamou do gosto ruim do remédio, porem em pouco tempo afirmou se lembrar de Yami.

- _E agora Bianca? _– Sabendo que Jéssica recuperara as suas memórias, não conseguia tomar uma decisão sobre contar para ela tudo, ou mantê-la fora do perigo que era a hora negra.

_- Agora nós contamos a verdade, só isso... _– Eu ia apresentar meu ponto de vista, mas creio que Bianca já havia pensado nele. _- Não há mais como mantê-la em segurança. Sem o efeito do transe ela pode acabar caindo nas mãos de uma sombra, assim como já aconteceu, o melhor que temos a fazer é contar tudo._ – Por mais que eu não gostasse da idéia de Jéssica enfrentando o perigo, eu sabia que Bianca falava a verdade.

_- Do que vocês dois estão falando, vão me contar o que?_ – Jéssica obviamente ficara confusa com aquilo, acho que qualquer um ficaria.

- _Ahn... Veja bem Yessica, é que..._

Custou algum tempo para que pudéssemos explicar toda a situação para ela, mas sempre imersa nos mundos fantasiosos da terra do sol nascente, ela pareceu ceder rapidamente a sua nova situação, ficando até excitada quando prometemos lhe mostrar a hora negra esta noite, caso tivesse realmente alta do hospital.

Bianca teve de voltar para o café para cuidar dos negócios já que era domingo, um dia movimentado, me fazendo prometer que passaria lá mais tarde por causa de Cassandra. Ainda conversei mais um tempo com Jéssica, até o momento que ao deixar o quarto topei com minha irmã.

- _Arthur! Que surpresa agradável, veio visitar Jéssica? _– Perguntou vestindo o uniforme medico, o típico jaleco branco, e carregando uma prancheta.

- _Sim, soube que ela vai ter alta ainda hoje, é verdade? _

- _Ao que parece sim, não temos motivos para segura-la, na verdade ela podia ter ido ainda antes, quem sofreu os ferimentos mais sérios foi você não é. _– Ela se referia a meus braços que agora estavam em perfeitas condições, entretanto isso chamou sua atenção para minhas mãos enfaixadas. – _Arthur! O que você fez...? Espere um momento... Você não... _– Ela me olhou com uma cara que dizia "não acredito que meu irmãozinho se machucaria fazendo algo tão idiota assim".

- _NÃO sua maluca! – _Grite enquanto ficava vermelho. - _Não fique dizendo isso por ai, as pessoas vão entender errado!_

_- Mas você é um garoto e não tem nem sequer uma namorada. Se duvidar nunca beijou uma garota sequer também. _– Balançou a cabeça em sinal de pena. _- Se quiser eu tenho algumas amigas para te apresentar e... Deus, quem fez esses curativos? Um macaco _– Macaco não era a melhor definição que usaria para Klaus... - _Venha comigo, vou dar um jeito nisto._

E me puxando hospital a dentro, ela foi me levando para seu escritório, um local simples. Acreditava que era o escritório dela, somente porque ela dizia, e porque ela tinha uma chave do local... E se fosse roubada? Minha irmã, mesmo em casa, nunca fora de guardar coisas, só o que era mais importante para ela, e que mesmo assim ela não deixava em qualquer canto, será que havia algo do gênero ali? Sacudi a idéia para longe de minha mente, quando minha irmã se aproximou com uma tesoura e ataduras.

- _Estique as mãos para eu poder dar um jeito nisso. _– Agora ela não era mais minha irmã, era a mana médica como a chamava quando era mais novo.

- _Ei mana, isso não te lembra de nada? _– Ela parou e olhou para cima pensativa, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

- _Haha, naquela época eu tinha que estar sempre trocando as suas ataduras de tanto que você se machucava, haha. – _Ria enquanto terminava o corte, virando minhas palmas para cima e passando o dedo perto dos ferimentos._ - Isso foi realmente sério Arthur... O que aconteceu? Alguém te machucou de novo? Você caiu em cima de vidro? Tentou..._

Mais e mais a cena me lembrava do passado, ela vivia me perguntando o que eu havia feito, e não querendo ficar de castigo eu ficava quieto como agora, então ela... Como se lesse meus pensamentos abriu uma de suas gavetas e puxou um pirulito. Eu olhei como se dissesse, "Não, você não vai apelar para isso, eu tenho quase dezessete sabia?". Mas no fim cedi aceitando a generosa oferta e dizendo que tinha segurado uma lamina e me cortado. Eu era ruim em mentir, mas não em omitir.

Satisfeita com a troca de faixas ela disse que precisava voltar para o serviço e que infelizmente não poderia almoçar comigo. Dando-me um beijo na testa, ela sumiu pelos corredores. Senti vergonha na hora, portanto me dirigi de volta para o café...

3°Ato:

O Sentido Por Traz de Um Nome

Para minha surpresa o local não era tão movimentado como eu pensava, mesmo que àquela hora não houvesse mesa disponível, a maior parte das pessoas ali tinham uma maior idade, o que tornava o local cheio de conversas sobre assuntos do mundo adulto. Seguindo para o balcão me senti um garçom, quando alguns clientes acharam que eu era funcionário do café por estar usando a camisa do mesmo, a qual eu não tinha notado que era até o momento, por isto acelerei o passo.

Quem atendia o balcão era Klaus, que pediu para que eu entrasse pela porta e seguisse até o fim do corredor. Descobri que atrás da porta havia uma cozinha com algumas pessoas trabalhando ali e outra porta que levava a um pequeno corredor, com outra serie de portas. Havia uma única escada no corredor que conectava o edifício com a rua ao lado da livraria, acho que como uma saída de emergência, a qual tomei nota mental para não repetir a cena de garçom no café, em uma ocasião futura.

Entrei então pela porta no final do corredor, e me deparei com uma linda sacada toda florida, quase no topo do edifício, que tinha ao centro uma mesa de pedra rodeada de um banco do mesmo material, só que estofado. Ali sentadas estavam tanto Bianca como Cassandra, agora já recuperada do trauma. Elas tomavam chá servido em um belo conjunto de porcelana. Sentei na outra extremidade da mesa para ficar de frente para elas.

- _Então, como está Senhorita Teimosa? Recuperada do choque?_ – Lá no fundo, eu sempre soube que gostava de ser irônico perto de outra pessoa irônica.

- _Melhor. Obrigado Senhor Arthur-IO. –_ Encarei Bianca como se ela tivesse se vendido ao inimigo, mas ela nem me deu bola. - _O que foi Senhor Arthurio? Parece que agora quem está em choque é o senhor, não?_

- _Muito bem, você venceu por enquanto Senhorita Teimosa... – _Decidi recuar daquela batalha quando a lembrança do cascudo de Bianca voltou a minha mente_. - Bianca, como "ela" está, de pé já?_

- _Sim, ela acordou há pouco tempo. Não precisei dar o remédio para ela, pois como Cassandra estava me explicando, quando você vence sua sombra, o efeito posterior do transe provocado pela hora negra é apagado completamente. – _Olhei incrédulo para Cassandra que tomava um gole de chá, com a delicadeza de uma dama... Mais para... Um gorila, mas tudo bem.

- _Como disse, a hora negra e a sombras existem há milhares de anos, neste tempo o Compêndio de outros ajudantes foi preenchido com muitas informações, algumas são até hoje passadas para frente como foi no meu caso. Mas como o Senhor sabe Senhor Arthurio, o mestre achou que ao nos nivelar estaria sendo mais justo com você, portanto me privou de meu Compêndio, me dando um novo em branco... _– Ela ergueu um livro até então parado em seu colo. O livro parecia não possuir folha alguma, e tinha uma capa de couro marrom escuro, com as escritas "Novas Grimoire", as quais não faziam sentido algum para mim.

Eu já ia responder quando o rangido da porta me chamou a atenção, e entrando por ela veio Yami, aparentemente bem descansada, apresentava poucas marcas da noite anterior. Notando que meu rosto se aquecia, rapidamente desviei meu olhar para o bule chá, e de modo tremulo me servi de um gole. Yami se dirigiu naturalmente a mesa e sentou quase ao meu lado, para fechar a ultima ponta de um quadrado entre os presentes na mesa.

Eu fiquei a olhar para o outro lado enquanto descia um gole quente do chá de maçã pela minha garganta, e foi quando ouvi me chamarem.

- _Arthur-Kun?_ – Engoli mais do que devia, e fui forçado a tossir violentamente por tanto. Recuperando o ar perdido me virei para Yami.

- _Yami! Que surpresa te ver por aqui hahaha. _– Cocei a nuca da cabeça, enquanto Yami me lançou um olhar de confusa. _- Não... Não que isso não seja algo bom... Quero dizer! Não o fato de você estar aqui, mas o fato de você estar bem... Espera isso soou errado, quero dizer o fato dos dois estarem aqui... Não! _– Sentindo que eu ficava mais e mais vermelho com cada novo erro, virei mais uma xícara de chá para me manter calado.

- _Arthur-Kun? Você está se sentindo bem... Você parece meio confuso e vermelho... Está com febre...? – _Ela parecia realmente não notar o motivo de minha continua confusão, quando arregalou os olhos. - _Não me diga que... _– Oh não, será que ela tinha notado os meus sentimos? E agora estava desacreditada porque não sentia o mesmo por mim! _- ...Esse chá é de maçã! –_ Apontou para a xícara que eu segurava com as mãos.

Eu fiquei com um sincero "Ahn?" estampado na cara, enquanto Yami ia feliz se servir de uma xícara do tal chá. Tanto Bianca quanto Cassandra se entreolharam tentando entender o que acontecera ali. Tive quase vontade de chorar no momento em que aprendi que Yami, mesmo sendo uma boa pessoa, era tão tapada quanto uma pedra para este tipo de assunto. Isso possivelmente explicava porque ela não conseguia ver que tinha tantos admiradores ocultos pela escola...

Segurando minhas lágrimas, tomei calmamente mais um gole do chá.

- _Arthur-Kun... Eu nem sei como dizer isso... _– Ela segurava com as mãos as pontas da camisa. _- Mas... Muito obrigado por me salvar noite passada. Sem você, acho que eu estaria morta a este ponto. _– Com toda sua graciosidade ela fechou os olhos e esboçou um leve sorriso. Pego de surpresa, eu quase cuspi todo o chá que tomava na direção de Cassandra, mas impedi tal ato de violência com a mão... Mesmo que no fundo eu quisesse fazer aquilo...

- _Não... Não foi nada... Yami... Eu só... Fiz o achei certo... _– Fiquei encarando minha xícara como se fosse o objeto mais interessante do mundo naquele momento.

- _Mesmo assim, eu insisto em lhe agradecer. Por favor, se tiver algo que eu possa fazer por você, não hesite em falar. _– Ela cruzou com a mão livre o espaço entre nós, e gentilmente a pousou sobre a minha mão, o que me fez tomar mais uma vez, um violento gole de chá. Bianca então decidiu que tinha mais o que fazer naquele dia, portanto seria bom discutir o que tinha em mente agora, e assim acabou com meu pequeno momento de variância entre alegria e constrangimento.

- _Ouçam vocês dois, preciso fazer um anuncio sério, por isso prestem atenção. – _Mudando o clima da situação, ela nos forçou a encará-la, o que fez Yami retrair sua mão de cima da minha.

_- Se Arthurio ainda estiver disposto a seguir com sua idéia original de explorar o labirinto, eu desejo fazer um convite a você Yami Hyouka. Neste presente momento, eu, Bianca Black, a convido para participar do nosso ainda não oficial grupo de operações especiais. Nosso objetivo será investigar os mistérios do labirinto, com o propósito de trazer um fim à hora negra e os perigos que ela carrega consigo!_

Yami foi pega de surpresa com aquilo.

- _Ma... Mas porque eu? Eu não seria capaz de ajudar vocês. Eu não sou boa em nada, e nem ao menos consigo invocar um persona como Arthur-Kun fez... _

Pelo que me pareceu, ela tinha sido informada da história por Bianca, o que nos poupava tempo.

- _Errado Hyouka-San. _– Era Cassandra que falava do mesmo modo estranho que Yami. _- No momento em que a Senhorita foi capaz de superar sua própria sombra, você se tornou capaz de evocá-la. Basta que tenha com você algo de um valor "especial", para realizar tal ritual._

_- Yami, esta é a garota que lhe falei, Cassiendra, ela estará nos ajudando de diversas formas com o grupo. _

Completou Bianca, ao apresentar ambas, segundos antes de Cassandra se erguer, e curvar o tórax como faziam os asiáticos para cumprimentar.

_- É um prazer trabalhar com você Hyouka-San. _

Yami pega desprevenida novamente, demorou um pouco para reagir.

- _O... O prazer é meu. – _Fez então o mesmo gesto que Cassandra, antes de voltar a sentar, e depois de um pouco pensar chegou a sua resposta. - _Eu gostaria imensamente de poder ajudar a pagar minha divida com Arthur-Kun, por isto será uma honra aceitar seu convite Bianca-Chan. _

Bianca nem precisava me perguntar, um leve gesto de sim acompanhado de um pequeno sorriso meu, era toda indicação que ela precisava para me incluir no grupo, naquele momento a idéia de trabalhar com Yami ao meu lado, me pareceu muito agradável, até mais do que descobrir a verdade por traz da hora negra.

_- Sendo assim, eu decreto que a partir de hoje, o GOE entra em ação, oficialmente!_ – Bianca anunciou com muito entusiasmo o nome do novo grupo, porém ele não foi compartilhado pelos demais na mesa.

_- GOE... Sério? Não tinha nenhuma idéia melhor, não?_ – Fiz uma cara como se não fosse comigo o assunto, o que não deixou Bianca contente.

- _O que você tem contra o nome, significa Grupo de Operações Especiais. É perfeito! _– Ela parecia realmente se orgulhar de sua criação, diferente do restante de nós.

- _Hun... Que tal TPES, Time de Procura e Extermínio de Sombras? _– Sugeriu Cassandra em bom tom.

- _Ahn... Não sei se concordo Senhorita Teimosa. _– Não resisti à vontade de puxar briga com ela. - _Acho que algo como EPI, Esquadrão de Procura por Informações, é mais correto e direto._

- _Mas Arthurio, isso não deixa claro que nossas intenções são de realizar algo fora do comum! Nosso nome tem que deixar claro o que procuramos fazer!_

_- Desculpe Senhorita Black, mas GOE também não esclarece muito nossas verdadeiras intenções. – _Nós estávamos prestes a entrar em uma discussão profunda, quando Yami finalmente se pronunciou.

_- Bom, que tal ODIN? _– E com isto, ela conseguiu chamar nossa atenção. _- Eu sei que não é tão bonito, mas "Ordem dos Detetives de Investigação Negra" me soa muito bem..._

Todos ali ficaram calados por um instante encarando Yami, a coitada achou que tinha falado algo errado e já estava prestes a se desculpar, quando falei com toda minha sinceridade.

- _ODIN... Eu gosto da impressão que o nome dá ao grupo. – _Eu olhava para ninguém especial, como se divagasse em meus pensamentos.

- _O poderoso Odin, deus de Asgard a moradia de outras divindades. Dito de usufruir da árvore da vida Yggdrasil por conhecer de todos os seus mistérios_. – Bianca parecia, assim como eu, divagar no que lera em algum livro sobre Odin, e por fim Cassandra se pronunciou.

- _Ótima escolha Hyouka-San, tenho certeza que este nome fará jus as intenções de nosso grupo. _

Eu me dividia entre a idéia de ela não reclamar por ter gostado do nome, ou porque estava tomado algum tipo de gosto pela pessoa que Yami era... Mas o fato de ela concordar me deixava mais aliviado.

- _Bom se até a Senhorita Teimosa concorda, acho que estamos decididos, certo Bianca? _– Por mais que fossemos um grupo, eu acreditava que Bianca serviria melhor como uma líder, por isto comecei a deixar a idéia no ar para que os outros a seguissem.

- _Certamente que concordo Senhor Arthurio. _– Ironizou me provocando. - _Por favor, Senhorita Black, faça as honras. _ – Apontou para Bianca com a mão, tendo a palma virada para cima. Creio que o tempo com Igor tinha deixado alguns hábitos gravados em sua memória.

- _Se é assim... Eu decreto que a partir de hoje à noite se iniciam as atividades do ODIN! Vamos todos dar o nosso melhor para resolver este e os outros mistérios da hora negra. _– Com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes, e agora seguido do nosso. Bianca ergueu sua xícara como se fosse uma taça de cristal para o meio da mesa, e acompanhando seu gesto, todos nós fizemos o mesmo, brindando o inicio de um glorioso futuro, ao gosto do doce aroma das maçãs vermelhas...

O restante da tarde transcorreu perfeitamente normal, conversamos como se não houvessem motivos para nos preocupar, afinal todos tinham agora um objetivo em comum, do qual iríamos ainda muito divergir e compartilhar com os futuros membros da ordem e seus inimigos pessoais.

Entretanto, não importava o que acontecesse com nossas mentes, em nossa jornada de descobertas, e mesmo que nossos corpos fossem completamente destruídos, seriamos para sempre em nossas almas, integrantes da Ordem dos Detetives de Investigação Negra...

_Fim do Capitulo_

_...Mas a Guerra há de prosseguir..._

Eterno Brilho / Infinita Escuridão


End file.
